wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Winnetou/TII/07
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ VII PEDLAR W trzy miesiące po ostatnio opisanych wypadkach, których skutki pomimo upływu długiego czasu jeszcze nie przeminęły, spełniła się nadzieja ocalenia Old Firehanda. Rekonwalescencja jego postępowała jednak bardzo powoli. Z powodu wielkiego osłabienia nie mógł jeszcze wstawać wobec tego musieliśmy porzucić pierwotny zamiar przeniesienia go do fortu i zatrzymaliśmy go w "warowni" aż do zupełnego powrotu do zdrowia. Przekonaliśmy się zresztą, że tutaj miał dostateczną opiekę. Rana Harry'ego okazała się na szczęście niegroźna. Winnetou był poraniony na całym ciele, ale niebezpieczeństwa również nie było, dzięki czemu i jego rany zabliźniły się niebawem prawie zupełnie. Moje szramy i pchnięcia, które otrzymałem, były także bez znaczenia. Bolały wprawdzie przy dotknięciu, ale na ból byłem zahartowany jak Indianin. Najlepiej wyszedł ze wszystkiego Sam Hawkens, bo doznał tylko kilku stłuczeń, niegodnych wzmianki. Z góry już przewidywaliśmy, że Old Firehand nawet po zupełnym wyzdrowieniu będzie musiał oszczędzać się jeszcze długo i nie będzie mógł od razu prowadzić życia na sposób westmański. Postanowił on przeto udać się wraz z Harrym na Wschód do starszego syna. Wobec tego nie mogły tutaj pozostać zebrane przez kompanię myśliwych skórki, lecz trzeba było pomyśleć o ich sprzedaży. W forcie nie było na razie żadnej ku temu sposobności, a dla ozdrowieńca było rzeczą jeżeli nie niemożliwą, to w każdym razie bardzo niewygodną zabierać ze sobą takie mnóstwo skór. Jakby należało temu zaradzić? Dopomógł nam w tym jeden z żołnierzy zostawionych nam na pewien czas dla ochrony. Dowiedział się on, że nad Turkey River przebywa handlarz, który kupuje wszystko, co się trafi, i prowadzi nie tylko handel zamienny, lecz płaci także za towary gotówką. Ten człowiek mógł nas wybawić z kłopotu. Ale jak go sprowadzić? Żołnierza nie mogliśmy wysłać, gdyż żadnemu z nich nie wolno było opuszczać stanowiska. Wobec tego jeden z nas musiał zawiadomić pedlara. Gotów byłem udać się nad Turkey River, ale zwrócono moją uwagę na to, że grasują tam teraz bardzo niebezpieczni dla białych Siuksowie Okananda. Pedlar mógł śmiało iść między nich, gdyż. czerwonoskórzy rzadko czynią coś złego handlarzom, ponieważ dostają u nich na zamianę wszystko, czego im potrzeba. Ale za to tym bardziej musiał się ich wystrzegać każdy inny biały. Chociaż się nie bałem, to jednak ucieszyłem się, gdy Winnetou oświadczył, że chce towarzyszyć mi w drodze. Mogliśmy odejść obaj, gdyż Old Firehandowi wystarczali Harry i Sam Hawkens. Wyruszyliśmy też w drogę, a ponieważ Winnetou znał dokładnie te strony, przeto już na trzeci dzień dotarliśmy nad Turkey River albo Turkey Creek. Istnieje kilka rzeczek tej nazwy. Ta, którą mam na myśli, znana jest z licznych starć, które się rozgrywały nad jej brzegiem między białymi i Siuksami. Ale jak znaleźć pedlara? Jeżeli bawił u Indian, to należało zachować jak największą ostrożność. Nad rzeką mieszkali jednak biali, którzy przed kilku laty odważyli się tam osiedlić, trzeba więc było udać się najpierw do jednego z nich, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć. Puściliśmy się zatem wzdłuż rzeki, ale długo nie natrafiliśmy na żadne ludzkie mieszkanie. Dopiero nad wieczorem ujrzeliśmy łan żyta, do którego przytykały inne pola. Nad potokiem, zlewającym swoje wody do rzeki, leżał warowny dom, zbity z grubo ciosanych, mocnych pni, a otaczał go ogród, ogrodzony mocnym częstokołem, Taki sam częstokół otaczał z boku wolne miejsce, na którym znajdowało się kilka koni i krów. Tam też wjechaliśmy, zsiedliśmy z koni, a przywiązawszy je, chcieliśmy się udać do domu, którego wąskie okna podobne były do strzelnic. Wtem ukazała się w jednym z nich wymierzona do nas dwururka, a szorstki głos zawołał: - Stójcie! Stójcie! To nie gołębnik, do którego każdy może wlatywać i wylatywać, jak mu się podoba. Kto jesteście, biały człowieku, i czego tutaj chcecie? - Jestem Niemcem i szukam pedlara, który się tu podobno znajduje - odrzekłem. - To go sobie szukajcie! Ja nie chcę mieć z wami nic do czynienia. Zabierajcie się! - Ależ, sir! Przypuszczam, że będziecie na tyle rozumni, że nie poskąpicie mi odpowiedzi, jeśli ją możecie dać. Tylko hołotę odprawia się od drzwi. - To bardzo słuszne, dlatego właśnie was odprawiam. - Uważacie więc nas za hołotę? - Tak! - Czemu? - To moja rzecz. Przed wami z tego zwierzać się nie potrzebuję. To, że podajecie się za Niemca, jest również kłamstwem. - Nie, to prawda. - Pshaw! Niemiec nie odważyłby się zajść aż tutaj, chyba że byłby to Old Firehand. - Od niego właśnie przychodzę. - Wy? Hm! A skąd? - O trzy dni drogi stąd, gdzie jest jego "warownia", o której zapewne słyszeliście. - Był raz tutaj niejaki Dick Stone i mówił, że istotnie trzeba jechać mniej więcej tyle czasu, aby się dostać do Old Firehanda. - Dick Stone już nie żyje. Żal mi go, bo był moim przyjacielem. - Być może, ale ja wam nie ufam, gdyż macie czerwonoskórego przy sobie, a obecne czasy nie nadają się do tego, żeby wpuszczać do siebie ludzi o tej barwie skóry. - Jeśli ten Indianin do was przyjdzie, to będziecie musieli uważać to za zaszczyt, gdyż jest to Winnetou, wódz Apaczów. - Winnetou? Do stu piorunów! Naprawdę! Niech rai pokaże swoją strzelbę! Winnetou zdjął strzelbę z ramienia i podniósł tak, że osadnik ją zobaczył. - Srebrne gwoździe! - zawołał. - To się zgadza. A u was widzę dwie strzelby, wielką i małą. Domyślana się, że ta wielka to rusznica na niedźwiedzie. - Tak. - A ta mała to sztucer Henry'ego. - Tak. - A wy macie nazwisko brzmiące inaczej aniżeli to, któreście powiedzieli. - Bardzo słusznie! - Może wy jesteście Old Shatterhand, który podobno przyjechał tu ze Starego Kraju? - To właśnie ja jestem. - W takim razie proszę, proszę, panowie! Takich ludzi witam bardzo serdecznie i będę się starał zadowolić wasze życzenia, o ile tylko będzie to w mej mocy. Lufy zniknęły, a po chwili w drzwiach ukazał się osadnik, starszy już, ale silny i grubokościsty mężczyzna, po którym widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że nieraz walczył z życiem, ale nie dał się powalić. Wyciągnął do nas obie ręce na powitanie i wprowadził nas do wnętrza domu, gdzie znajdowała się jego żona i syn, młody i silny chłopak. Dwaj inni synowie zajęci byli w lesie. Dom stanowiła właściwie tylko jedna izba. Na ścianach wisiały strzelby i rozmaite myśliwskie trofea, a na zbudowanym z kamieni piecu gotowała się woda w żelaznym kotle. Najpotrzebniejsze naczynia stały na półce. Kilka skrzyń służyło za szafy na ubrania i spiżarnie, a u powały wisiało tyle wędzonego mięsa, że rodzina złożona z pięciu osób mogłaby żyć tym przez całe miesiące. W kącie stał ręcznie wyciosany stół z kilkoma takimi samymi stołkami. Poproszono nas, byśmy usiedli. Syn zajął się naszymi końmi, a osadnik i jego żona podali wieczerzę, która jak na tamtejsze stosunki nie pozostawiała nic do życzenia. Podczas tego nadeszli z lasu pozostali dwaj synowie i zajęli miejsce obok nas bez ceremonii, jedząc tęgo i nie biorąc udziału w rozmowie, którą prowadził z nami wyłącznie ojciec. - Tak, panowie - rzekł - nie bierzcie mi tego za złe, że odezwałem się do was trochę szorstko. Tutaj trzeba się liczyć z czerwonoskórymi, a szczególnie z Siuksami Okananda, którzy niedawno w odległości o dzień drogi stąd napadli na dom warowny. A jeszcze mniej należy dowierzać białym, gdyż zachodzą tu jedynie tacy, którzy nie mogą się już pokazać na Wschodzie. Toteż cieszymy się bardzo, jeśli spotkamy takich dżentelmenów jak wy. Szukacie więc, panowie, handlarza? Macie do niego jakiś interes? - Tak - odpowiedziałem. Winnetou milczał swoim zwyczajem. - Jaki? Nie pytam z ciekawości, tylko po to, żeby wam coś więcej powiedzieć. -- Chcemy mu sprzedać skóry. - Dużo? - Tak. - Za towar, czy za pieniądze? - O ile możności za pieniądze. - W takim razie dobrze trafiliście, bo tylko ten, którego tu można znaleźć, jest takim, jakiego wam potrzeba. Inni pedlarze zamieniają tylko, ten zaś zawsze ma przy sobie pieniądze lub złoto. Jednym słowem to kapitalista, a nie biedak noszący cały swój kram na grzbiecie. - A czy rzetelny? - Hm, rzetelny! Co nazywacie rzetelnością? Pedlar sprzedaje i kupuje dla zarobku, nie będzie więc taki głupi, żeby się wyrzekać zysku. Kto mu się pozwoli oszukać, ten sam sobie będzie winien. Nazywa się Bourton. Zna swój zawód gruntownie. Jeździ zawsze z trzema lub czterema pomocnikami. - A gdzie teraz może być? - Dowiecie się o tym jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem. Jeden z jego pomocników, nazwiskiem Rollins, był tutaj wczoraj, by zapytać o zlecenia. Pojechał w górę rzeki do dalszych osadników i wróci, by tu pozostać do jutra rana. Zresztą Bourtonowi nie powiodło się w ostatnich czasach kilka razy. - A bo co? - W przeciągu krótkiego czasu zdarzyło się kilkakrotnie, że kiedy przybył z interesem do jakiejś osady, zastał ją ograbioną i spaloną przez Indian. To dla niego nie tylko strata czasu, ale wprost szkoda materialna, nie biorąc już w rachubę tego, że nawet dla pedlara niezbyt to bezpiecznie wchodzić w ten sposób w drogę czerwonoskórym. - Czy napadów dokonano w pobliżu? - Tak, jeśli uwzględnimy, że do słów "blisko" i "daleko" przykłada się tu inną miarę niż gdzie indziej. Mój najbliższy sąsiad mieszka o dziewięć mil stąd. - To źle, gdyż przy takiej odległości nie możecie sobie w razie niebezpieczeństwa przychodzić z pomocą. - Oczywiście, ale ja mimo to się nie obawiam. Nie radziłbym czerwonoskórym odwiedzać starego Cornera - nazywam się bowiem Corner, sir - potrafiłbym im już dać odprawę! - Chociaż jest was tylko cztery osoby? - Cztery? Moją żonę możecie uważać śmiało za osobę, i to za jaką jeszcze! Ona nie boi się Indianina i umie się obchodzić ze strzelbą tak samo jak ja. Bardzo wierzę, ale gdy Indianie zjawiają się w wielkiej liczbie, to wtedy dzieje się na ogół wedle przysłowia "siła złego na jednego". - Well! Ale na to trzeba by być tchórzem. Nie jestem takim sławnym westmanem jak wy i nie mam ani srebrzystej strzelby, ani sztucera Henry'ego, lecz strzelać umiem także. Nasze strzelby biją dobrze, a gdy zamknę drzwi, nie dostanie mi się do środka żaden czerwonoskóry. Gdyby ich było na dworze stu, wymietlibyśmy wszystkich jednego po drugim. Ale pst! To jedzie Rollins. Usłyszeliśmy tętent konia, który zatrzymał się zewnątrz przed drzwiami. Comer wyszedł, pomówił z jeźdźcem, a następnie wprowadził go do izby i przedstawił nam: - To mr. Rollins, o którym wam mówiłem, pomocnik pedlara Bourtona. Zwracając się zaś do przybyłego, dodał: - Powiedziałem wam na dworze, że spotka was u mnie wielka niespodzianka. Myślę, że w słowach moich nie było przesady, bo ci dwaj dżentelmeni to Winnetou, wódz Apaczów, i Old Shatterhand, o których niewątpliwie dużo już słyszeliście. Szukają mr. Bourtona, któremu chcą sprzedać mnóstwo skór i futer. Handlarz był mężczyzną w średnim wieku o zupełnie przeciętnej powierzchowności, nie mającej w sobie nic uderzającego ani w dobrym, ani w złym znaczeniu. Postać jego .nie wywoływała na pierwszy rzut oka ujemnego wrażenia, ale mimo to nie podobał mi się wyraz jego twarzy. Jeśli byliśmy istotnie tak wybitnymi ludźmi, jak powiedział Corner, to powinien się był ucieszyć spotkaniem z nami oraz nadzieją dobrego zarobku. Tymczasem w jego rysach nie przebijała ani radość, ani zadowolenie. Wydało mi się nawet, że zetknięcie z nami jest mu nie na rękę. Łatwo jednak mogłem się pomylić, a to, co mi się w nim nie podobało, mogło być tylko objawem zakłopotania pomocnika handlarskiego wobec dwóch słynnych westmanów. Toteż przezwyciężyłem swoje uprzedzenia i wezwałem go, żeby przysiadł się do nas i pomówił o interesach. Dostał także wieczerzę, ale nie miał widocznie apetytu, bo wstał zaraz, aby zajrzeć do konia. To nie wymagało wiele czasu, a mimo to upłynął kwadrans, a on nie wracał. Nie nazwałbym tego nieufnością, a jednak coś podobnego skłoniło mnie, by wyjść za nim. Koń jego stał uwiązany przy domu, jego jednak nie było. Wieczór zapadł już dawno, ale księżyc świecił tak jasno, że musiałbym zauważyć Rollinsa, gdyby się znajdował gdzieś blisko. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie ujrzałem go wychodzącego zza rogu ogrodzenia. Zobaczywszy mnie zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale potem szybko do mnie podszedł. - Czy jesteście zwolennikiem przechadzek przy świetle księżyca, mr. Rollins? - spytałem. - Nie, taki poetyczny nie jestem - odrzekł. - Ja jednak uważam, że jest przeciwnie. - Czemu? - Przechadzacie się przecież. - Ale nie dla księżyca. Jest ml niedobrze. Zepsułem sobie dzisiaj rano żołądek, nadto znużyło mnie to długie siedzenie na siodle. Musiałem użyć trochę ruchu. To wszystko, sir. Odwiązał konia i wprowadził do ogrodzenia, gdzie stały już także nasze, a potem wszedł do domu. Co mnie on obchodził? Był panem samego siebie i mógł sobie robić, co mu się podobało. Westman musi być wprawdzie ostrożny i nieufny i jest też skłonny do tego, ale przyczyna długiej nieobecności, podana przez Rollinsa, była dostateczna i zadowalająca. Jadł przedtem mało, można więc było uwierzyć, że to z powodu choroby żołądka. Potem zaś gdy znaleźliśmy się wszyscy razem w środku, zachowywał się tak naturalnie i swobodnie, że moja nieufność znacznie się zmniejszyła. Rozmawialiśmy oczywiście o interesach, o obecnych cenach futer i o wszystkim, co odnosiło się do naszego handlu - Rollins okazał wiele wiadomości fachowych i tak otwarcie je nam wyłożył, że nawet Winnetou nabrał do niego przekonania l mówił więcej niż zwykle. My opowiedzieliśmy o wypadkach, które przeżyliśmy w ostatnich czasach, a wszyscy obecni uważnie się przysłuchiwali. Oczywiście wypytywaliśmy o pedlara, bez którego osobistej zgody nie mogliśmy zawrzeć umowy. Na to odpowiedział Rollins: - Nie mogę wam niestety powiedzieć, gdzie mój pryncypał się dzisiaj znajduje ani gdzie będzie jutro lub pojutrze. Ja zbieram tylko zlecenia i zanoszę mu je w określone dni, w których wiem, gdzie go spotkać. Jak długo trzeba jechać, aby się dostać do Old Firehanda? - Trzy dni. - Hm! Od dziś za sześć dni będzie rnr. Bourton nad Riffley Fork. Miałbym więc dość czasu, by pojechać z wami, obejrzeć towar i oznaczyć w przybliżeniu jego wartość. Następnie zdam sprawę Bourtonowi i sprowadzę go do was, oczywiście wtedy tylko, jeśli zgodzimy się mniej więcej co do ceny i jeśli on będzie tego samego zdania. Co wy na to, sir? - Towar w każdym razie musicie zobaczyć. Wolałbym jednak, żeby sam mr. Bourton był teraz tutaj. - To niestety niemożliwe, a gdyby nawet był tutaj, to jeszcze pytanie, czy pojechałby zaraz do was. Nasz handel zakrojony jest na wielką skalę, a pryncypał nie ma czasu jeździć o trzy dni drogi stąd, nie wiedząc z góry, czy będzie mógł załatwić interes. Jestem pewien, że sam nie udałby się z wami, lecz kazałby najpierw jednemu z nas obejrzeć towar. Właśnie dobrze się składa, że mogę teraz odbyć z wami tę drogę. Powiedzcie zatem tak lub nie, żebym wiedział, czego mam się trzymać! Nie było najmniejszego powodu do odrzucenia jego propozycji byłem raczej przekonany, że czynię po myśli Old Firehanda, kiedy odrzekłem: - Jeśli macie czas, to jedźcie z nami, ale od razu jutro rano! - Oczywiście! Nam, kupcom, szkoda każdej godziny, a tym bardziej całego dnia. Wyruszymy skoro świt, dlatego połóżmy się wcześnie. I temu nie można było nic zarzucić, chociaż przekonaliśmy się później, że ten człowiek nie był bynajmniej tak niewinny, jak się wydawało. Wstał on od stołu, by pomóc gospodyni w rozkładaniu skór i koców do spania. Gdy to skończyli, wskazał nam nasze miejsca. - Dziękuję! - rzekłem. - My wolimy spać na dworze. W izbie pełno dymu, a tam jest świeże powietrze. - Ależ mr. Shatterhand, na dworze przy jasnym świetle księżyca nie zaśniecie. Prócz tego zimno teraz po nocach. - Do chłodu jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni, a co do księżyca, to nie bronimy mu zaglądać tam, gdzie mu się spodoba. Próbował jeszcze kilkakrotnie odwieść nas od tego zamiaru, ale na próżno. Nie zastanowiło nas to na razie i dopiero później, kiedyśmy go poznali, przypomnieliśmy sobie, oczywiście po niewczasie, że to namawianie powinno było zwrócić naszą uwagę. Złe zamiary były w nim już widoczne. Zanim wyszliśmy, gospodarz zrobił uwagę: - Mam zwyczaj zamykać drzwi na noc. Czy zostawić je dzisiaj otwarte, panowie? - A to po co? - Może będziecie sobie czegoś życzyli. - To jest prawie wykluczone. Naszym zdaniem nie należy w tych stronach zostawiać drzwi na noc otworem. Gdybyśmy czego potrzebowali, to powiemy wam przez okno. - Dobrze. Okien i tak nie zamykamy. Wychodząc z domu słyszeliśmy wyraźnie, że gospodarz zamknął za nami drzwi. Księżyc był już tak nisko, że budynek rzucał cień aż poza ogrodzenie, w którym znajdowały się konie. Udaliśmy się więc do nich, by leżeć w cieniu. Swallow i koń Winnetou pokładły się obok siebie. Pościeliłem sobie koło mojego konia koc, położyłem się na nim, opierając jak zwykle głowę na szyi karego jak na poduszce. Koń był do tego nie tylko przyzwyczajony, lecz nawet bardzo to lubił. Wkrótce też twardo usnąłem. Spałem może z godzinę, kiedy mnie zbudził ruch konia, który na ogół nie poruszał się nigdy, dopóki na nim leżałem, chyba że stało się coś niezwykłego. Teraz zaś podniósł głowę i wciągał podejrzliwie powietrze nozdrza mi. Wstałem oczywiście natychmiast i udałem się w kierunku, w którym wietrzył. Podszedłem ku ogrodzeniu w pochylonej postawie, aby nie być spostrzeżonym. Wyjrzawszy ostrożnie, zobaczyłem w odległości może dwustu kroków coś poruszającego się powoli naprzód. Była to gromada ludzi leżących na ziemi i pełzających ku nam. Odwróciłem głowę, by zawiadomić o tym Winnetou i zobaczyłem go stojącego już za mną. Usłyszał bowiem przez sen moje lekkie kroki. - Czy mój brat widzi te postacie? - spytałem. - Tak - odrzekł - to czerwoni wojownicy - Prawdopodobnie Siuksowie Okananda, którzy chcą napaść na dom. - Old Shatterhand ma słuszność. Musimy wejść do środka domu - Dobrze Pomożemy osadnikom. Ale koni nie zostawimy tutaj, gdyż zabraliby je Okanandowie. - Zaprowadzimy je z sobą do domu. Chodź prędzej! Dobrze, że jesteśmy w cieniu, bo przez to nie mogą nas Siuksowie zobaczyć. Wróciliśmy czym prędzej do koni, odwiązaliśmy je i przeprowadziliśmy z ogrodzonego miejsca do domu. Winnetou chciał właśnie obudzić przez okno śpiących, kiedy spostrzegłem, że drzwi nie są zamknięte. Otworzyłem je całkowicie i wciągnąłem Swallowa do środka. Szmer, wywołany przez nas, pobudził śpiących. - Kto to? Co się stało? Konie w domu? - zapytał zrywając się osadnik. - To my, Winnetou i Old Shatterhand - uspokoiłem go, gdyż nie mógł nas poznać w ciemności. - Wy? Jakżeście weszli? - Drzwiami. - Przecież je zamknąłem. - Ale były otwarte. - Do stu piorunów! Zapewne źle popchnąłem zasuwę, kiedyście wychodzili. Ale dlaczego wprowadzacie konie do domu? Corner zasunął zasuwę zupełnie dobrze. To handlarz otworzył drzwi, gdy wszycy zasnęli, aby Indianie mogli się dostać do środka - lecz o tym dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero później. - Ponieważ ukradziono by je nam - odpowiedziałem. - Kto by je miał ukraść? - Siuksowie Okananda, którzy właśnie czołgają się ku domowi, by na was napaść. Można sobie wyobrazić, jakie zaniepokojenie wywołały te słowa. Corner twierdził wprawdzie wieczorem, że się Indian nie obawia, ale teraz, kiedy rzeczywiście nadeszli, zląkł się ogromnie. Rollins udawał, że jest równie przerażony jak inni. Winnetou nakazał spokój: - Bądźcie cicho! Krzykiem nie zwycięża się nieprzyjaciół. Musimy się czym prędzej zastanowić nad tym, w jaki sposób odeprzeć Okanandów. - Nad tym nie potrzeba się naradzać - odrzekł Corner. - Rozpoznamy ich, bo księżyc świeci dość jasno, i wymieciemy kulami jednego po drugim, w miarę jak będą nadchodzić. - Tego nie uczynimy - oświadczył Apacz. - Czemu nie? - Ponieważ krew ludzką przelewa się dopiero wtedy, kiedy tego nie można uniknąć w żaden inny sposób. - Teraz zachodzi właśnie ten wypadek, gdyż te czerwonoskóre psy muszą dostać nauczkę, którą pozostali przy życiu zapamiętają na długo. - Mój biały brat nazywa Indian czerwonoskórymi psami? Niechaj jednak zważy, że i ja jestem także Indianinem i lepiej od niego znam moich czerwonych braci. Ilekroć uderzają na bladą twarz, zawsze mają do tego powód, bo zwykle albo ona sama występowała przeciwko nim zaczepnie, albo namówił ich do tego jakiś inny biały, któremu uwierzyli przez łatwowierność. Ponkowie napadli na Old Firehanda, ponieważ wódz ich był białym, a jeżeli Okanandowie teraz nadchodzą, aby ciebie ograbić, to spowodowała to pewnie jakaś blada twarz. - Wątpię bardzo. - Jak ty się na to zapatrujesz, to jest obojętne wodzowi Apaczów, ponieważ on jest pewny, że się nie myli. - Gdyby nawet tak było, jak Winnetou utrzymuje, to przecież należałoby Okanandów jak najsurowiej ukarać za to, że dali się namówić. Kto usiłuje wtargnąć do mego domu, tego zabijam. Takie jest moje prawo, z którego nie omieszkam w pełni skorzystać. - Twoje prawo nic nas nie obchodzi. Stosuj się do niego, gdy będziesz sam, ale teraz są tutaj Old Shatterhand i Winnetou przyzwyczajeni do tego, żeby ich słuchano wszędzie, gdzie tylko się znajdują. Od kogo kupiłeś ten skrawek gruntu? - Kupiłem? Niegłupim kupować! Osiedliłem się tutaj, bo mi się podobało, a jeśli pozostanę tu przez przeciąg czasu przepisany ustawą, ziemia będzie należała do mnie. - A zatem nie pytałeś o pozwolenie Siuksów, do których ten kraj należy? - Ani mi przez myśl nie przeszło! - I dziwisz się, że uważają cię za wroga, za złodzieja i rabusia ich ziemi? Nazywasz ich czerwonoskórymi psami i chcesz ich wystrzelać? Daj jeden strzał, a wtedy ja wpakuję ci kulę w głowę! - Cóż mam czynić? - spytał osadnik spuszczając z tonu wobec tej przemowy słynnego Apacza. - Nic, zupełnie nic - odrzekł Indianin. - Ja i mój brat Old Shatterhand będziemy działali za ciebie. Jeśli zastosujesz się do naszych poleceń, nic ci się nie stanie. Rozmowa ta odbyła się tak szybko, że nie zajęła więcej czasu niż dwie minuty. Ja stałem tymczasem przy jednym z okien, śledząc, kiedy zbliżą się Okanandowie, lecz nie zauważyłem jeszcze nikogo. Skradali się widocznie najpierw z daleka dokoła domu, by się przekonać, czy nie ma powodu do obaw i czy nie spostrzeżono ich nadejścia. Wtem przystąpił Winnetou do mnie i rzekł: - Czy mój brat widzi już Siuksów? - Jeszcze nie - odpowiedziałem. - Czy zgadzasz się ze mną, że nie należy ich zabijać? - W zupełności. Osadnik ukradł im ziemię, a kto wie, czy nie sprowadza ich tu jeszcze jakiś inny powód. - To bardzo prawdopodobne. Jak jednak odpędzimy ich stąd bez przelewu krwi? - Mój brat Winnetou wie o tym tak dobrze jak ja. - Old Shatterhand zawsze zgaduje moje myśli. Pochwycimy jednego z nich. Dobrze? - Tak. Na pewno przyjdzie tu jeden aż do drzwi na zwiady, aby nas podsłuchać. Tego pochwycimy, Udaliśmy się do drzwi, a odsunąwszy zasuwę, odemknęliśmy je na tyle, że powstała wąska szpara, przez którą można było wyjrzeć na dwór. Stanąłem przy drzwiach i czekałem. We wnętrzu domu było całkiem ciemno i cicho. Nikt się nie ruszał. Tak trwało dość długo. Wtem usłyszałem, że zwiadowca się zbliża, a właściwie nie usłyszałem, lecz poczułem, gdyż nie ucho mi to powiedziało, lecz ów osobliwy instynkt, który wyrabia się w każdym dobrym westmanie. W kilka chwil potem zobaczyłem Indianina, jak leżąc na ziemi czołgał się ku drzwiom, a potem podniósłszy rękę obmacał je dokładnie. W tej chwili otworzyłem drzwi na oścież, skoczyłem na niego i pochwyciłem oburącz za gardło. On usiłował się bronić, kopał nogami i wywijał rękami, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Dźwignąłem go z ziemi i wciągnąłem do środka domu, po czym Winnetou zamknął drzwi. - Zapalcie światło, mr. Corner! - powiedziałem do osadnika. - Przypatrzymy się temu człowiekowi. Wezwany uczynił zadość poleceniu, zapalając świecę z jeleniego łoju i świecąc w twarz Indianinowi, którego szyję wypuściłem tymczasem z rąk, ująwszy go teraz za ramiona. - Gniady Koń, wódz Okanandów! - zawołał Winnetou. - Memu bratu Shatterhandowi udał się połów! Indianin omal nie udusił się w moim uścisku. Teraz odetchnął kilkakrotnie głęboko i wykrztusił przestraszony: - Winnetou, wódz Apaczów! - Tak - odrzekł wymieniony. - Znasz mnie, ponieważ mnie już widziałeś. Ten jednak mąż nie stał jeszcze przed twymi oczyma. Czy słyszałeś jego imię, wymówione dopiero co przeze mnie? - Old Shatterhand? - Tak. Że to on, poczułeś na sobie samym, gdyż pojmał cię i przyniósł tutaj, a ty nie mogłeś mu się oprzeć. Znajdujesz się w naszej mocy. Jak myślisz, co z tobą zrobimy? - Moi sławni bracia puszczą mnie wolno i pozwolą mi odejść. - Czy tak sądzisz naprawdę? - Oczywiście. - Czemu? - Ponieważ wojownicy Okanandów nie są wrogami Apaczów. - Okanandowie należą do szczepu Siuksów, tego samego co Ponkowie, którzy niedawno temu na nas napadli. - My nie mamy z nimi nic wspólnego. - Tego mi nie mów! Ja sprzyjam wszystkim czerwonym mężom, ale kto postępuje niesprawiedliwie, ten jest mo,im wrogiem, jakąkolwiek by miał barwę skóry, A jeśli twierdzisz, że z Ponkami nic was nie wiąże, to mijasz się z prawdą, ponieważ wiem, że Ponkowie i Okanandowie nie zwalczali się nigdy wzajemnie, a teraz nawet bardzo silnie jesteście z sobą związani. A więc twoja wymówka nic w moich oczach nie znaczy. Przybyliście, aby ograbić te blade twarze. Czy zdaje ci się, że ja i Old Shatterhand dopuścimy do tego? Okananda patrzył przez chwilę ponuro przed siebie, a potem spytał: - Od kiedy wielki wódz Apaczów, Winnetou, stał się niesprawiedliwy? Wszak sława jego pochodzi stąd, że zawsze starał się unikać niesprawiedliwości, dzisiaj natomiast występuje przeciwko mnie, chociaż jestem w swoim prawie. - Mylisz się, gdyż wasze zamiary nie są bynajmniej słuszne. - Czemu nie? Czy ten kraj nie do nas należy? Czy każdy, kto chce tu zostać i zamieszkać, nie powinien nas prosić o pozwolenie? - To prawda. - A te blade twarze tego nie uczyniły. Czyż wobec tego nie mamy prawa ich wypędzić? - Owszem. Daleki jestem od tego, żeby wam tego prawa odmawiać, ale to zależy od sposobu, w jaki z niego skorzystacie. Czy musicie palić i mordować, aby się pozbyć natrętów? Czy musicie jak złodzieje i zbóje skradać się nocą upodabniając się w ten sposób sami do białych rabusiów? Żaden waleczny wojownik nie obawia się pokazać wrogowi otwarcie i rzetelnie swego oblicza. Ty natomiast przychodzisz z tylu wojownikami w nocy, aby uderzyć na niewielu ludzi. Winnetou wstydziłby się czegoś takiego. Gdzie tylko odtąd przybędzie, wszędzie opowie, jakimi tchórzami są synowie Okanandów. Nie można ich nawet nazwać wojownikami. Gniady Koń chciał się zerwać gniewnie, ale wzrok Apacza spoczywał na nim z taką mocą, że nie odważył się na to, lecz odrzekł mrukliwie: - Postąpiłem wedle zwyczaju wszystkich czerwonych mężów. Nieprzyjaciela napada się nocą. - Jeżeli napad jest potrzebny! - Czy należało może przemawiać do tych bladych twarzy dobrymi słowy? Prosić ich może, kiedy mam prawo rozkazywać? - Nie powinieneś prosić, lecz rozkazywać, to słuszne, ale nie powinieneś także skradać się nocą jak złodziej. Ukaż się tu otwarcie, rzetelnie i dumnie jako pan tego kraju. Powiedz im, że ich nie ścierpisz na swoim obszarze, wyznacz im dzień, w którym się muszą oddalić. A dopiero gdy nie posłuchają twej woli, możesz im dać odczuć swój gniew. Gdybyś tak postąpił, uważałbym cię rzeczywiście za wodza Okanandów, równego mnie, teraz jednak widzę w tobie człowieka, który skrada się chyłkiem dlatego, że brak mu odwagi do otwartego działania. Okananda wpatrzył się w kąt izby i milczał. Co mógł zresztą odpowiedzieć Winnetou? Puściłem jego ramiona, stał więc przed nami wolno, lecz w postawie człowieka, który świadom jest swego położenia, wcale nie godnego zazdrości. Winnetou, po którego twarzy przemknął lekki uśmiech, zwrócił się do mnie z zapytaniem: - Gniady Koń myślał, że puścimy go wolno. Co sądzi o tym mój brat Old Shatterhand? - Sądzę, że się przeliczył - odrzekłem. - Kto przychodzi jako podpalacz, z tym postępuje się jak z podpalaczem. Życie jego przepadło. - Czy Old Shatterhand mnie zamorduje? - wybuchnął Okananda. - Nie jestem mordercą. To wielka różnica, czy się człowieka morduje, czy karze go zasłużoną śmiercią. - Czy ja zasłużyłem na śmierć? - Tak. - Nieprawda. Znajduję się w kraju, który do nas należy. - Znajdujesz się w wigwamie bladej twarzy, a czy leży on w twoim kraju, to obojętne. Kto bez mojego pozwolenia wdziera się do mojego wigwamu, tego wedle prawa Zachodu czeka śmierć. Mój brat Winnetou powiedział ci, jak powinieneś był postąpić, a ja zgadzam się z nim zupełnie. Nikt nas nie potępi, jeśli teraz odbierzemy ci życie. Ale ty znasz nas i wiesz, że nie przelewamy krwi, gdy nie zajdzie konieczna tego potrzeba. Spróbujemy zawrzeć z tobą umowę, mocą której zdołasz siebie ocalić. Zwróć się do wodza Apaczów, a on ci powie, czego się masz spodziewać. Okananda przybył tu, żeby sądzić, a tymczasem my staliśmy przed nim jako sędziowie. Był wysoce zaniepokojony, co -widać było po nim, jakkolwiek usiłował to ukryć. Byłby chętnie jeszcze coś przytoczył na swe usprawiedliwienie, ale nie mógł niczego wymyślić. Toteż wolał milczeć i patrzył na Apacza z wyrazem na poły oczekiwania, a na poły tłumionego gniewu. Następnie rzucił okiem na Rollinsa. Czy się to stało przypadkiem, czy naumyślnie, tego nie wiedziałem w owej chwili, wydało mi się jednak, że w tym spojrzeniu mieściło się wezwanie o pomoc. Rollins ujął się też za nim istotnie i rzekł do Winnetou: - Wódz Apaczów nie będzie chciwy krwi. Nawet tu na Zachodzie zwykle podlegają karze tylko te czyny, które rzeczywiście zostały spełnione, tu zaś jeszcze nic karygodnego się nie stało. Winnetou spojrzał nań podejrzliwie i badawczo, a potem odpowiedział: - Ja i Old Shatterhand wiemy bez cudzej rady, co mamy myśleć i postanowić. Słowa twoje są zatem zbyteczne. Zapamiętaj sobie, że mężczyźnie nie wolno być paplą, lecz powinien mówić tylko wtedy, kiedy potrzeba. Skąd to napomnienie? Winnetou sam tego nie wiedział. Jak się jednak później okazało, jego wypróbowany instynkt i tym razem utrafił w samo sedno. Zwróciwszy się do Okanandy, mówił dalej; - Słyszałeś słowa Old Shatterhanda. Jego zdanie jest także moim. Nie przelejemy twojej krwi, lecz tylko pod warunkiem, że wyznasz całą prawdę. Jeślibyś usiłował mnie oszukać, i tak ci się to nie uda. Powiedz mi więc uczciwie, po co przyszliście tutaj? - Uff! - wybuchnął z gniewem zapytany. - Wojownicy Okanandów nie są tacy trwożliwi, jak twierdziłeś poprzednio. Nie wypieram się wcale tego, że chcieliśmy na ten dom napaść. - I spalić? - Oczywiście. - Co się miało stać z mieszkańcami? - Postanowiliśmy ich pozabijać. - Czy sami powzięliście to postanowienie? Okananda zawahał się z odpowiedzią, więc Winnetou wyraził się dokładniej: - Czy was może kto na tę myśl naprowadził? Zapytany milczał dalej, co w moich oczach równało się potwierdzeniu pytania. - Gniady Koń nie może widocznie znaleźć właściwych słów - ciągnął dalej Apacz. - Niechaj zważy, że tu idzie o jego życie. Jeśli je chce zachować, to musi mówić, Ja chcę wiedzieć, czy jest ktoś, nie należący do plemienia Okanandów, kto przyczynił się do tego dzisiejszego napadu. - Jest taki mąż - odezwał się w końcu jeniec. - Kto taki? - Czy wódz Apaczów zdradziłby sprzymierzeńca? - Nie - przyznał Winnetou. - W takim razie nie powinieneś się na mnie gniewać, że nie wymienię mojego. - Nie gniewam się. Kto zdradza przyjaciela, zasługuje na to, żeby go zabito jak parszywego psa. Możesz zatem nie podawać nazwiska. Muszę jednak wiedzieć, czy to jest Okananda. - Nie. - Czy należy do innego plemienia? - Nie. - A więc biały? - Tak. - Czy znajduje się tu z wojownikami? - Jego tu nie ma. - Moje przypuszczenie sprawdza się zatem, a mój brat Old Shatterhand także się tego domyślał. Sprężyną waszego wrogiego wystąpienia jest ręka białego. To nas usposabia pobłażliwie. Jeżeli Siuksowie Okananda nie chcą na swoim obszarze cierpieć bezprawnej osady bladych twarzy, to trudno im to brać za złe, ale do mordowania nie ma jeszcze powodu. Zamiar był, ale go nie wykonano, dlatego darujemy życie i wolność ich wodzowi, jeśli się zgodzi na warunki, jakie postawię. - Cóż mam zrobić? - zapytał Gniady Koń. - Przede wszystkim musisz rozstać się z białym, który was namówił do napadu. Ten warunek nie podobał się wprawdzie Okanandzie, ale przystał nań w końcu po pewnym wahaniu. Kiedy potem spytał o drugi, otrzymał odpowiedź: - Zażądasz od bladej twarzy, która nazywa się Corner, żeby kupił od was tę osadę lub ją opuścił. Dopiero gdy nie spełni żadnego z tych żądań, wrócisz z twoimi wojownikami, aby go stąd wypędzić. Na to Gniady Koń zgodził się od razu, ale osadnik był temu przeciwny. Powoływał się na prawo osadnictwa i wygłosił długą przemowę, na którą Winnetou tak odpowiedział: - Znamy blade twarze tylko jako rabusiów naszych ziem. Co u takich ludzi jest ustawą, prawem lub zwyczajem, to nas nic nie obchodzi. Jeśli ci się wydaje, że możesz nam kraść ziemię, a potem zasłaniać się prawem przed karą, to już jest twoja rzecz. Uczyniliśmy dla ciebie, co było można, więcej od nas żądać ci nie wolno. Teraz Old Shatterhand i ja wypalimy fajkę pokoju z wodzem Okanandów, aby wynikom naszej narady nadać trwałe znaczenie. Winnetou powiedział to takim tonem, że Corner przestał sprzeciwiać się czemukolwiek. Apacz nałożył fajkę pokoju, po czym zatwierdzono umowę z Gniadym Koniem wśród zwyczajnych, znanych już ceremonii. Nie wątpiłem, że wodzowi Okanandów można było zaufać, a Winnetou był tego samego zdania, gdyż podszedł ku drzwiom, odsunął zasuwę i rzekł do niego: - Niechaj mój czerwony brat wróci do swych wojowników i odejdzie z nimi stąd. Jesteśmy pewni, że wykonasz to, co przyrzekłeś. Okananda wyszedł z domu. Zamknęliśmy za nim drzwi i stanęliśmy przy oknach, aby dla ostrożności jak najdalej towarzyszyć mu spojrzeniem. Odszedł zaledwie o kilka kroków i zatrzymał się w świetle księżyca, chcąc zapewne, żebyśmy go widzieli. Wetknąwszy w usta dwa palce, gwizdnął przeraźliwie, na co zbiegli się zaraz jego wojownicy. Byli oczywiście bardzo zdumieni tym, że sam zwoływał ich tak głośno, jakkolwiek przedtem nakazał zachowywać się bardzo ostrożnie i unikać wszelkiego szmeru. Wódz odezwał się do nich głosem tak donośnym, że słyszeliśmy każde słowo: - Niechaj wojownicy plemienia Okanandów wysłuchają słów swego wodza! Przybyliśmy, aby bladą twarz Cornera ukarać za to, że osiedlił się tu bez naszego pozwolenia. Ja poszedłem, aby zbadać wszystko dokoła domu. Tymczasem znajdowali się tu dwaj najsłynniejsi wojownicy gór i prerii. Old Shatterhand i Winnetou nocowali dziś w tym domu, a usłyszawszy, że nadchodzimy, otworzyli swe silne ramiona na me przyjęcie. Dostałem się do niewoli, a pięść Old Shatterhanda wciągnęła mnie do domu. To nie wstyd zostać przez niego zwyciężonym, a zaszczytem jest zawrzeć przymierze z nim i z Winnetou wypaliwszy fajkę pokoju. Uczyniliśmy to, postanawiając, że darujemy życie zamieszkującym ten dom bladym twarzom, jeśli albo kupią go od nas, albo opuszczą go w czasie, który ja im naznaczę. Na to się zgodziłem i dotrzymam danego słowa. Winnetou i Old Shatterhand stoją w oknach i słyszą, co mówię do moich wojowników. Między nami a nimi jest pokój i przyjaźń. Mol bracia pójdą za mną z powrotem do swych wigwamów. Po tym przemówieniu zniknął wraz z wojownikami za rogiem ogrodzenia. My wyszliśmy także z domu, aby popatrzeć, czy rzeczywiście się oddalili. Przekonawszy się, że ich nie ma, byliśmy pewni, że drugi raz już nie wrócą. Wyprowadziliśmy więc konie z domu i położyliśmy się obok nich tam, gdzie przedtem. Tylko Rollins nie dowierzał Okanandom i poszedł za nimi, aby ich dłużej śledzić. Później okazało się, że uczynił to z innego powodu. Nie wiedzieliśmy, o której godzinie powrócił, ale kiedy wstaliśmy rano, był już na miejscu i siedział z gospodarzem na klocu, który służył za ławkę. Corner powiedział nam "dzień dobry!", które jednak nie brzmiało zbyt przychylnie. Był na nas wściekły, bo uważał, że byłoby daleko lepiej dla niego, gdybyśmy - jak mówił - "wymietli" czerwonoskórych. Teraz musiał albo odejść z tego kraju, albo zapłacić. Nie żałowałem go, bo po co wcisnął się na to terytorium? Jak postąpiono by w Illinois albo w Vermoncie, gdyby jaki Siuks usadowił się z rodziną w okolicy, która by mu się spodobała, i twierdził, że to jego własność? Nie zważaliśmy na utyskiwania osadnika, lecz podziękowawszy za gościnę, odjechaliśmy. Handlarz towarzyszył nam oczywiście, ale tak jak gdyby do nas nie należał, bo nie jechał razem z nami, lecz w pewnym oddaleniu, niczym podwładny, który chce okazać uszanowanie przełożonemu. Nie zwróciło to naszej uwagi, a było nam nawet na rękę, gdyż mogliśmy rozmawiać z sobą bez przeszkody i nie zajmować się nim. Dopiero po kilku godzinach drogi przybliżył się do nas, aby pomówić o przyszłym interesie. Dopytywał się o rodzaj i ilość skór, które Old Firehand zamierzał sprzedać, a my odpowiadaliśmy mu, jak umieliśmy najlepiej, choć się nie bardzo na tym znaliśmy. Chciał się także dowiedzieć, gdzie czeka na nas Old Firehand oraz jak przechowuje skóry. Mogliśmy odpowiedzieć na to, ale nie uczyniliśmy tego, gdyż nie znaliśmy go, a, jako westmani i myśliwcy, nie mieliśmy zwyczaju mówić o kryjówkach, w których przechowuje się zapasy. Nie dbaliśmy o to, czy nam weźmie to za złe, czy nie. Od tej chwili jednak jechał w jeszcze większej odległości za nami niż przedtem. Wracając, obraliśmy tę samą drogę, którą przybyliśmy tutaj, dlatego okolicy, przez którą jechaliśmy, nie badaliśmy tak, jakby to trzeba było czynić, gdybyśmy jej nie znali. Nie zwalniało nas to jednak od zwykłej ostrożności, jaką zachowuje westman nawet wówczas, kiedy jedzie przez okolicę znaną mu jak własna kieszeń. Patrzyliśmy więc ciągle, czy nie ujrzymy śladów ludzkich lub zwierzęcych, a dzięki tej natężonej uwadze zobaczyliśmy około południa trop, którego byśmy na pewno me spostrzegli, gdyby nie zbyt widoczna troska o jego zatarcie. Może nawet i mimo to bylibyśmy go przeoczyli, gdybyśmy się nań nie natknęli w miejscu, w którym owi nie znani nam ludzie spoczywali przez krótki czas, oraz gdyby trawa, przez nich zdeptana, zdołała się już podnieść. Zatrzymaliśmy się oczywiście i zsiedliśmy z koni, aby zbadać trop. Podczas tego nadjechał Rollins i zeskoczył z siodła. - Czy to były zwierzęta, czy ludzie? - spytał. Winnetou nie odpowiedział, ja jednak uważałem milczenie za niegrzeczność i zauważyłem: - Nie jesteście, jak się zdaje, zbyt wprawni w czytaniu śladów. Wszak na pierwszy rzut oka poznać, kto tutaj był. - A zatem ludzie? - Tak. - Wątpię bardzo, gdyż w takim razie trawa byłaby bardziej zdeptana. - Czy myślicie, że tu są ludzie, którzy deptaliby trawę dla przyjemności, aby ich potem znaleziono i "zdmuchnięto"? - Nie, ale gdy się jest z końmi, trudno nie pozostawić wyraźnych śladów. - Osoby, które tu były, nie miały koni. - Nie miały koni? To byłoby dziwne, nawet podejrzane. Sądzę, że w tych stronach nie podobna istnieć bez konia. - Takie jest i moje zdanie. Czy jednak nie doświadczyliście ani nie słyszeliście nigdy, że ten lub ów w jakiś sposób konia utracił? ' - Owszem. Ale przykład jednego człowieka nie jest tu odpowiedni, bo jeden człowiek łatwo może utracić konia. Zęby natomiast kilku ludzi... Udawał mądrego, chociaż, jak się zdawało, niewiele rozumiał. Nie odpowiedziałbym mu nawet, gdyby mnie Winnetou nie zapytał: - Czy mój brat Old Shatterhand wie, co myśleć o tym tropie? - Tak. - Byli tu trzej biali bez koni. Nie mieli strzelb, tylko kije w rękach. Odeszli stąd w ten sposób, że jeden wstępował w ślady drugiego, a ostatni je zacierał. Przypuszczają widocznie, że ich ktoś ściga. - Mnie się także tak zdaje. Może nawet są zupełnie bezbronni. - Broni palnej w każdym razie nie mają. Ponieważ tu spoczywali, musielibyśmy przeto dostrzec ślady strzelb. - Hm! To szczególne! Trzy nieuzbrojone blade twarze w tych niebezpiecznych stronach! Można sobie to tylko tym wytłumaczyć, że spotkało ich jakieś nieszczęście, że ich napadnięto i ograbiono. - Mój biały brat sądzi tak samo jak ja. Ci ludzie opierali się na kijach, które, sobie ułamali. Widać wyraźnie dołki w ziemi. Potrzebują pewnie pomocy. - Czy Winnetou życzy sobie, żeby im jej udzielić? - Wódz Apaczów pomaga chętnie każdemu, kto potrzebuje jego pomocy, i nie pyta, czy to biały, czy czerwonoskóry. Ale niech Old Shatterhand rozstrzygnie, co czynić. Ja pomógłbym, lecz im nie dowierzam. - Czemu? - Bo zachowanie się tych bladych twarzy jest dwuznaczne. Zadawali sobie wiele trudu, by zatrzeć dalsze ślady, a dlaczego nie zniszczyli ich tutaj? - Może im się zdawało, że nie powinni na to tracić czasu. Zresztą nie troszczyli się o to, czy kto spostrzeże, że tu spoczywali. Chcieli tylko ukryć to, dokąd poszli. - Może mój brat ma słuszność, ale w takim razie nie byli to dobrzy westmani, lecz ludzie niedoświadczeni. Chodźmy im na pomoc! - Zgadzam się chętnie, zwłaszcza że prawdopodobnie nie zboczymy zbytnio z naszego kierunku. Ja z Winnetou dosiedliśmy znowu koni, tylko Rollins ociągał się, rzekłszy podejrzanym tonem: - Czy nie byłoby lepiej zostawić tych ludzi samym sobie? Na co nam się przyda jechać za nimi? - Nam oczywiście na nic się to nie przyda, ale im za to bardzo - odpowiedziałem. - Ale my tracimy czas, - Nam nie jest tak pilno, żebyśmy me mogli wesprzeć ludzi potrzebujących widocznie pomocy. Powiedziałem to trochę ostrzej, Rollins zaś mruknął kilka słów i niechętnie wsiadł na konia, aby z nami jechać tropem. Nie dowierzałem mu ciągle jeszcze, ale nie przyszło mi na myśl uważać go za tak podstępnego, jakim był istotnie. Trop wychodził z lasu i z zarośli prowadził na otwartą sawannę. Był świeży, bo zostawiony zaledwie przed godziną. Po krótkiej jeździe ujrzeliśmy przed sobą tych, których szukaliśmy. Kiedyśmy ich spostrzegli, mogli być od nas oddaleni o milę angielską. Ujechaliśmy z połowę tej przestrzeni, zanim nas zauważyli. Jeden z nich obejrzał się, dojrzał nas i oznajmił to pozostałym. Jakiś czas stali ze strachu, po czym zaczęli biec, jak gdyby szło o ich życie. My popędziliśmy konie i doścignęliśmy ich oczywiście z łatwością, ale zanim dojechaliśmy do nich, zawołałem kilka słów, żeby ich uspokoić, wobec czego zatrzymali się zaraz. Byli rzeczywiście zupełnie bezbronni. Nie mieli nawet noży do ucięcia kijów, lecz musieli je ułamać. Ubrania ich natomiast były w dobrym stanie. Jeden z nich miał głowę owiniętą chustką, drugi rękę na temblaku, trzeciemu nic nie dolegało. Spojrzeli na nas trwożnym, podejrzliwym wzrokiem. - Czemu gonicie tak, panowie? - zapytałem, gdy stanęliśmy obok nich. - Czyż wiemy, kto wy jesteście? - odrzekł najstarszy. - To obojętne. Kimkolwiek bowiem jesteśmy, bylibyśmy i tak was doścignęli, wasz pośpiech zatem nie przydałby się na nic. Ale nie obawiajcie się niczego. Jesteśmy porządnymi ludźmi, a pojechaliśmy waszym śladem tylko po to, aby wam oświadczyć, że gotowi jesteśmy wam dopomóc. Domyślamy się bowiem, że wasze obecne położenie niezupełnie odpowiada waszym życzeniom. - I nie pomyliliście się, sir. Ile było z nami, cieszymy się, że uszliśmy przynajmniej z życiem. - Ubolewam nad tym bardzo. Któż was tak urządził? Czy może biali? - Nie, Siuksowie Okananda. - Ach, oni! Kiedy? - Wczoraj rano. - Gdzie? - Tam nad górnym Turkey River. - Jak to się stało? A może lepiej o to nie pytać? - Możecie pytać, jeśli istotnie jesteście porządnymi ludźmi, za jakich się podajecie. Spodziewamy się, że wolno nam będzie spytać o wasze nazwiska. - I owszem. Ten czerwony dżentelmen to Winnetou, wódz Apaczów, a mnie nazywają zazwyczaj Old Shatterhandem, ten trzeci zaś to mr. Rollins, pedlar, który się do nas przyłączył z powodu wspólnych interesów. - Tam do licha! Wobec tego wykluczona jest wszelka nieufność między nami. Słyszeliśmy już dość o Winnetou i Old Shatterhandzie, chociaż nie zaliczamy się do westmanów. To są mężowie, na których można się zdać w każdym położeniu, dziękujemy też Bogu za to, że sprowadził was na naszą drogę. Potrzebujemy pomocy, bardzo potrzebujemy, panowie, a wy zasłużycie na nagrodę niebios, jeśli się nami choć trochę zaopiekujecie. - Uczynimy to chętnie. Powiedzcie tylko, w jaki sposób. - Wobec tego musicie się najpierw dowiedzieć, kim jesteśmy. Ja nazywam się Warton; to mój syn, a tam to bratanek. Przybywamy z okolic Nowego Ulm, aby się osiedlić nad Turkey River. - To bardzo nierozważnie postąpiliście! - Niestety, nie wiedzieliśmy o tym. Opisano nam wszystko tak ładnie, że zdawało się, iż wystarczy tylko usadowić się tu, aby spokojnie zwozić zbiory. - A Indianie? O nich nie pomyśleliście? - O, i owszem, ale przedstawiono nam ich całkiem inaczej, niż są w rzeczywistości. Przybyliśmy dobrze zaopatrzeni w zapasy, aby najpierw przypatrzeć się okolicy i wybrać odpowiedni kawałek ziemi. Przy tym wpadliśmy w ręce czerwonoskórym. - Dziękujcie Bogu, że jeszcze żyjecie! - Pewnie, pewnie! Wyglądało to z początku daleko gorzej, niż się później stało. Mówili o palu i o innych pięknych rzeczach, potem jednak zadowolili się tym, że ograbili nas ze wszystkiego. Mieli pewnie ważniejsze sprawy na oku niż to, żeby nas wlec z sobą. - Ważniejsze? Dowiedzieliście się może, jakie sprawy? - Nie znamy ich języka, ale ze słów wodza, nader lichą angielszczyzną wypowiedzianych, zrozumieliśmy że chodziło im o osadnika, nazwiskiem Corner, do którego, jak się zdawało, zamierzali się zabrać. - Słyszeliście dobrze. Oni rzeczywiście chcieli nań napaść wieczorem, dlatego nie mieli czasu ani ochoty zajmować się wami. Tej właśnie okoliczności zawdzięczacie życie! - Ale jakie życie! - Jak to? - Życie, które właściwie nie jest życiem. Nie mamy broni ani nawet noża i nie możemy upolować zwierzyny. Od wczoraj rana żywimy się korzonkami i jagodami, a i te skończyły się tu na prerii. Sądzę, że gdybyśmy was nie spotkali, musielibyśmy zginąć z głodu, spodziewam się bowiem, że wspomożecie nas kawałkiem mięsa lub czymś podobnym. - Oczywiście, że to zrobimy. A dokąd chcecie się dostać? - Do fortu Rondall. - Czy znacie drogę? - Nie, ale zdaje nam się, że obraliśmy mniej więcej dobry kierunek. - To prawda. Jaki powód skłania was do tej podróży? - Najuczciwszy, jaki tylko być może. Powiedziałem już, że my trzej pojechaliśmy naprzód, aby się przypatrzyć krajowi. Nasi krewni przybyli po nas i czekają na nas w forcie Rondall. Skoro się tam znajdziemy szczęśliwie, będziemy ocaleni. - W takim razie dobrze się wam udało. My jedziemy właśnie w tym samym kierunku i pozostajemy w dobrych stosunkach z załogą fortu. Możecie się do nas przyłączyć. - Naprawdę? Pozwolicie nam, sir? - Naturalnie. Nie możemy was przecież zostawić tutaj w takim stanie. - Ale czerwonoskórzy zabrali nam konie, będziemy więc musieli iść pieszo, a to przyprawi was o stratę czasu, - To się już nie da odmienić. Usiądźcie tymczasem i odpocznijcie! Musicie przede wszystkim coś zjeść. Rollins nie był widocznie zadowolony z takiego przebiegu sprawy, bo mruczał coś o stracie czasu i zbytecznej litości. My jednak, nie zważając na to, zsiedliśmy z koni, rozłożyliśmy się na trawie i udzieliliśmy trzem nieszczęśliwym nieco z naszych zapasów żywności. Gdy się posilili i odpoczęli, ruszyliśmy dalej w drogę, zbaczając z kierunku, w którym szli Wartonowie, z powrotem na nasz pierwotny. Nasi nowi towarzysze, uszczęśliwieni spotkaniem z nami, byliby chętnie podczas dalszej podróży z nami rozmawiali, my jednak, to jest ja i Winnetou, nie okazywaliśmy do tego ochoty. Wobec tego starali się kilkakrotnie nawiązać rozmowę z handlarzem, ale on odprawił ich ostro, gdyż rozgniewało go to, żeśmy się z nimi spotkali. To usposobiło mnie do niego jeszcze gorzej, dlatego, w tajemnicy oczywiście, zwracałem teraz na jego zachowanie baczniejszą niż dotychczas uwagę. Moje spostrzeżenia pouczyły mnie o czymś zupełnie innym, niż przypuszczałem z początku. Oto w chwilach, w których mu się zdawało, że go nikt nie widzi, przemykał mu po twarzy szyderczy uśmiech czy też wyraz ukrywanego chytrze zadowolenia. Po każdym takim momencie rzucał na mnie i na Winnetou ostre, badawcze spojrzenie. To niewątpliwie miało jakieś znaczenie, może nawet zapowiadało coś dla nas niekorzystnego. Śledziłem jego ruchy coraz pilniej, starając się oczywiście nie wzbudzić w nim podejrzenia. W ten sposób zauważyłem potem jeszcze jedno. Oto od czasu do czasu rzucał on okiem na jednego z trzech ludzi idących pieszo, a ilekroć ich spojrzenia spotykały się, zawsze szybko się z siebie ześlizgiwały. Jakby tknięty przeczuciem, zacząłem dopatrywać się w tym jakiegoś tajnego porozumienia. Czyżby ci czterej znali się wzajemnie? Czy odpychające zachowanie handlarza mogło być tylko udane? Ale w jakim celu oszukiwałby nas? Ze strony zaś tamtych trzech nie należało się też chyba niczego obawiać, bo winni nam byli wdzięczność? Lecz to mnie jeszcze nie uspokoiło, gdyż mogłem się mylić. Wątpliwości moje spotęgowały się jeszcze bardziej, gdy okazało się, że uczucia, zapatrywania i myśli Winnetou były zgodne z moimi. Kiedy bowiem zastanawiałem się nad tym, co właśnie zauważyłem, Winnetou zatrzymał konia, zsiadł i rzekł do starego Wartona: - Mój biały brat szedł już dość długo. Niech teraz wsiądzie na mego konia.. Old Shatterhand także chętnie użyczy swego. My umiemy bardzo prędko chodzić i dotrzymamy koniom kroku. Warton udawał z początku, że nie chce skorzystać z tej przysługi, ale przyjął ją w końcu, a syn jego wsiadł na mojego konia. Handlarz powinien był właściwie dać swego bratankowi Wartona, ale tego nie uczynił. Z tego też powodu młody Warton musiał potem odstąpić konia swemu stryjecznemu bratu. Ponieważ szliśmy teraz pieszo, przeto nie wpadało to w oko, że trzymaliśmy się nieco w tyle. Zostaliśmy tak daleko, że tamci nie mogli naszych słów dosłyszeć, a z ostrożności mówiliśmy oczywiście językiem Apaczów. - Mój brat użyczył konia nie z litości, lecz z innego powodu! - rzekłem do Winnetou. - Old Shatterhand odgadł - odpowiedział Apacz. - Czy Winnetou przypatrzył się dobrze tym ludziom? - Widziałem, że Old Shatterhand nabrał podejrzenia, dlatego miałem także oczy otwarte. Ale już przedtem zastanowiły mnie różne rzeczy. - Co? - Może mój brat odgadnie. - Bandaże? - Tak. Jeden obwiązał sobie głowę, a drugi trzyma rękę na temblaku. Te uszkodzenia mają pochodzić z wczorajszego spotkania z Siuksami. Czy wierzysz w to? - Nie, Sądzę raczej, że ci ludzie wcale nie są zranieni. - Tak też niewątpliwie jest. Od kiedy spotkaliśmy się z nimi, przejeżdżaliśmy obok dwóch strumieni, oni jednak nie zatrzymali się ani razu, aby sobie ochłodzić rany. Jeśli owe skaleczenia są zmyślone, to kłamstwem jest także napad Siuksów i ograbienie. Czy mój brat przypatrzył im się, gdy jedli? - Tak. Nie żałowali sobie. - Ale przecież nie jedli tak dużo ani tak łakomie jak ludzie, którzy od wczoraj żywili się tylko korzonkami i jagodami. Twierdzą też, że napadnięto na nich nad górnym Turkey River. Czy mogliby w takim razie teraz już znajdować się tutaj? - Tego nie wiem, bo jeszcze tam nie byłem. - W tak krótkim czasie mogliby tu przybyć tylko na koniach. Albo więc mają konie, albo nie byli nad górnym Turkey River. - Hm! Dajmy na to, że mają konie. Czemu się tego wypierają? Komu powierzyli zwierzęta? - Zbadamy to. Czy mój brat Old Shatterhand uważa handlarza za ich wroga? - Nie, on udaje. - Tak, z pewnością. Jestem o tym przekonany. On ich zna, może nawet do nich należy. - Dlaczegoż się z tym kryje? - Tego nie odgadniemy. O tym trzeba się dowiedzieć. - Czy nie lepiej byłoby powiedzieć im w oczy, co o nich myślimy? - Nie. - Czemu? - Bo ich skrytość może być także wywołana przyczyną, która nas nie powinna obchodzić. Ci czterej ludzie mogą wbrew naszym podejrzeniom być zupełnie uczciwi. Nie mamy prawa ich martwić przedwczesnymi zarzutami, zanim się nie przekonamy, że to źli ludzie. - Hm! Mój brat Winnetou zawstydza mnie swoją delikatnością. - Czy Old Shatterhand chce mnie za to zganić? - Nie. Winnetou wie, że daleki jestem od tego. - Howgh! Nie należy nikomu robić przykrości, dopóki się nie jest pewnym, że na to zasłużył. Lepiej doznać krzywdy aniżeli się jej dopuścić. Niech się mój brat Old Shatterhand namyśli! Czy handlarz ma jakiś powód do tego, żeby knuć coś złego przeciwko nam? - Bynajmniej. Wypadałoby mu raczej zachowywać się względem nas przyjaźnie. - Ja także tak sądzę. On chce zobaczyć nasz towar a pan jego ma z Old Firehandem zawrzeć korzystną transakcję. Nie doszłoby jednak do tego, gdyby się nam po drodze stało coś złego, gdyż w takim razie nie dowiedziano by się nigdy, gdzie się znajduje Old Firehand ze swoimi skarbami. Gdyby więc nawet handlarz nosił się z wrogimi zamysłami przeciw nam, to dopóki nie obejrzy towaru, nie mamy powodu się go obawiać. Czy mój brat zgadza się ze mną? - Tak. - A ci trzej, którzy się przedstawiają jako napadnięci osadnicy... - Nie są nimi. - Oczywiście. - Czym więc są w takim razie? - To w tej chwili obojętne. Dopóki jesteśmy w drodze, nie grozi nam nic złego z ich strony. - Ale może gdy znajdziemy się, z nimi razem w "warowni"? - Uffi - uśmiechnął się Winnetou. - Mój brat Shatterhand wpadł znowu na tę samą myśl, co i ja! - Nic w tym dziwnego. To przypuszczenie bardzo łatwe, a inne jest prawie wykluczone. - Że wszyscy czterej są handlarzami z jednej spółki? - Tak. Corner powiedział wczoraj, że pedlar Bourton zatrudnia czterech pracowników. Może ten rzekomy stary Warton nazywa się Bourton? Oba nazwiska brzmią podobnie. Był w pobliżu osady Cornera, a pomocnik Rollins wychodził w nocy. Mógł zawiadomić swojego pana o dobrym interesie, który się nadarza, a ten przyłączył się do nas po drodze z dwoma innymi pomocnikami. . - Ale w jakim celu? W dobrym, czy złym? Jak sądzi mój biały brat? - Hm, myślę, że w złym. Czyżby Bourton chciał się do nas dostać pod fałszywym nazwiskiem tylko po to, by ocenić towary? Dlaczego nie miałby się przyznać, że jest pedlarem i właścicielem przedsiębiorstwa? Poza tym byłoby to zupełnie zbyteczne, gdyż pomocnik sam mógłby się podjąć oceny. - Słusznie. Pozostaje więc tylko to jedno, że ci trzej chcą się dostać do nas wraz z Rollinsem, aby zobaczyć futra, a potem zabrać je bez zapłaty. - A więc zamiarem ich jest grabież, a może nawet mord? - Tak. - Ja także tak sądzę. - Wobec tego mamy do czynienia ze złymi ludźmi! Po drodze jednak nie potrzebujemy jeszcze się ich bać. Nic nam się nie stanie. Na zbrodnię zdecydują się dopiero wówczas, gdy wszyscy czterej znajdą się w "warowni". - A to trzeba im uniemożliwić. Rollinsa musimy z sobą wziąć; tego już się nie da uniknąć, ale z tamtymi rozstaniemy się w stosownym czasie. Zasłonimy się tym, że oni zdążają do fortu do swoich rodzin. Mimo to w dalszej podróży należy zachować wszelką ostrożność. Wyobrażamy sobie wprawdzie, że utrafiliśmy w sedno, ale możemy się mylić. Musimy ich obserwować nie tylko w dzień, lecz i w nocy. - Tak zrobimy. Trzeba bowiem być na to przygotowanym, że w pobliżu znajduje się ciągle ktoś z ich końmi. Gdy jeden z nas będzie spał, drugi będzie czuwał, gotów w każdej chwili do walki, ale tak, żeby ci ludzie nic nie zauważyli. Tak to podzieliliśmy się naszymi spostrzeżeniami. Winnetou z wrodzoną sobie bystrością domyślił się prawie wszystkiego. Prawie... Gdybyśmy bowiem przeczuli, na czym polegało istotne sedno sprawy, nie wiem, czy zdołalibyśmy zachować ten choćby zewnętrzny spokój i ukryć przed towarzyszami nasze wzburzenie. Po południu nie odebraliśmy im koni, chociaż chcieli nam je kilkakrotnie oddać. Gdy wieczór zapadł, bylibyśmy się najchętniej rozłożyli obozem na odkrytej prerii, gdzie łatwo spostrzec, gdy się ktoś zbliża. Tymczasem jednak zerwał się wiatr z deszczem i musieliśmy wyruszyć dalej, aby się dostać do najbliższego lasu. Tam na skraju rosły wysokie, gęsto pokryte liściem drzewa, tak że korony ich chroniły nas przed deszczem. Dla tej wygody zaryzykowaliśmy niebezpieczeństwo, które nam mogło grozić jeszcze tego samego dnia. Postanowiliśmy jednak na wszelki wypadek zachowywać jeszcze większą ostrożność. Nasz prowiant był obliczony tylko na dwie osoby. Rollins jednak miał większe zapasy, na razie więc jego żywność musiała wystarczyć dla nas wszystkich. Cośkolwiek jeszcze zostało, ale postanowiliśmy postarać się o zwierzynę. Po jedzeniu należało właściwie położyć się spać, ale towarzysze nasi nie mieli jakoś na to ochoty. Rozmawiali z wielkim zajęciem, chociaż zakazaliśmy im głośnej gadaniny. Nawet Rollins zrobił się rozmowny i opowiadał o przygodach, które przeżył podczas swoich handlowych podróży. Wobec tego ani ja, ani Winnetou nie mogliśmy zasnąć, lecz musieliśmy czuwać, pomimo że nie braliśmy udziału w rozmowie. Rozmowa ta zresztą nie wydała mi się przypadkowa, lecz jak gdyby prowadzona naumyślnie w ten sposób. Czyżby przez to chcieli odwrócić nasza uwagę? Spojrzałem na Winnetou i dostrzegłem, że myślał zapewne to samo, gdyż trzymał całą broń, nawet nóż, w pogotowiu i rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Zauważyłem to oczywiście tylko ja, znając go dobrze. Zamknął bowiem prawie zupełnie powieki, jak gdyby spał, przez rzęsy jednak śledził wszystko jak najdokładniej. Ja czyniłem oczywiście to samo. Po pewnym czasie deszcz ustał, a siła wiatru znacznie zmalała. Wobec tego przenieślibyśmy chętnie obóz na otwarte miejsce, ale na to nie zgodziliby się nasi towarzysze, musieliśmy więc zostać w lesie. Ognisko się nie paliło. Okolica, w której się znajdowaliśmy, należała do nieprzyjacielskich plemion Siuksów, a to dało nam wystarczający pretekst do tego, żeby nie pozwolić na rozpalenie ogniska. Ogień mógł nas zdradzić nie tylko przed czerwonoskórymi, lecz także przed sprzymierzeńcami naszych towarzyszy. Że zaś oczy nasze przywykły do ciemności, byliśmy pewni, że nie tylko usłyszymy, lecz nawet ujrzymy, gdyby się ktoś zbliżał. Na razie nie mogliśmy nadsłuchiwać z powodu rozmowy, ale za to oczy były tym bardziej czynne. Siedzieliśmy pod drzewami na skraju lasu z twarzami zwróconymi w gęstwinę, ponieważ przypuszczaliśmy, że gdyby nieprzyjaciel chciał nas zaskoczyć, nadszedłby stamtąd. Wkrótce wyrósł na niebie cienki sierp księżyca i rzucił łagodne, blade światło na roztaczającą się nad nami koronę drzewa. Towarzysze prowadzili dalej rozmowę, przerywając ją tylko od czasu do czasu. Nie zwracali się wprawdzie wprost do nas, ale widać było, że starają się zająć naszą uwagę i odwrócić ją od czego innego. Winnetou leżał wyciągnięty na ziemi, oparłszy głowę na dłoni lewej ręki. Wtem przyciągnął do siebie nieznacznie prawą nogę tak, że kolano utworzyło kąt rozwarty. Czyżby chciał dać ów słynny, nadzwyczaj trudny strzał z kolana, który opisałem już kiedyś? Mój domysł sprawdził się. Winnetou pochwycił kolbę rusznicy i pozornie bez żadnego zamiaru, jakby dla zabawy, przyłożył lufę do uda. Rzuciłem okiem w kierunku lufy i ujrzałem pod czwartym drzewem od nas krzak, a pomiędzy jego liśćmi lekkie fosforyzujące światło, dostrzegalne tylko dla wprawnych oczu Apacza. Była to para oczu człowieka, który siedział za krzakiem i przypatrywał się nam. Winnetou chciał do niego strzelić między oczy, oparłszy rusznicę o kolano, aby uniknąć wszelkiego wpadającego w oko ruchu. Dzielny wódz Apaczów nie chybiał nawet w nocy i przy takim trudnym wystrzale. Widziałem, że przyłożył palce do cyngla, ale nie strzelił. Odjął palec, opuścił strzelbę i znowu wyciągnął nogę. Blask oczu zniknął. - Mądra sztuka! - szepnął do mnie w języku Apaczów. - Ktoś, komu znany jest strzał z kolana, chociażby sam nie umiał strzelać w ten sposób - odrzekłem w tym samym narzeczu. - To była blada twarz. - Tak. Wojownik Siuksów, którzy jedynie mogą się tu znajdować, nie otwiera oczu tak szeroko. Niewątpliwie nieprzyjaciel jest w pobliżu. - Ale przekonał się, że wiemy o jego obecności. - Niestety. Poznał, że chciałeś strzelić do niego, i będzie się miał na baczności! - To mu się na nic nie przyda, bo go podejdę. - To wielce niebezpieczne! - Dla mnie? - Odgadnie twój zamiar, skoro się tylko oddalisz. - Pshaw! Udam, że idę do koni. To nie wpadnie mu w oko, - Zdaj to lepiej na mnie, Winnetou! - Czy mam ciebie narażać na niebezpieczeństwo, jak gdybym się sam bał? Winnetou pierwszy zobaczył oczy, jemu więc przysługuje prawo pochwycenia tego człowieka. Mój brat pomoże mi tylko oddalić się tak, żeby tamten nie domyślił się niczego. Wobec tego zaczekałem jeszcze chwilę i zwróciłem się do towarzyszy zatopionych w rozmowie; - Przestańcie już wreszcie! Rano wyruszamy wcześnie dalej i chcemy spać. Mr. Rollins, czy przywiązaliście dobrze swojego konia? - Tak - odrzekł zapytany, niezadowolony z tego, że mu przeszkodziłem. - Mój jeszcze wolny - rzekł Winnetou głośno. - Uwiążę go na prerii, żeby się trochę popasł. Czy zabrać także konia mego brata Shatterhanda? - Proszę - potwierdziłem, aby się wydawało, iż, chodzi rzeczywiście o konie. Winnetou podniósł się zwolna, owinął kocem i poszedł zaprowadzić konie. Wiedziałem, że położy się potem na ziemi i poczołga do lasu. Koca nie potrzebował, zabrał go tylko dlatego, żeby wprowadzić w błąd nieprzyjaciela. Przerwaną na krótko rozmowę rozpoczęto na nowo. Z jednej strony było mi to na rękę, a z drugiej nie. Trudno mi było wprawdzie dosłyszeć, co robił Winnetou, ale za to ten, którego Apacz podchodził, nie mógł zauważyć jego zbliżania się. Spuściłem powieki, udając, że się o nic nie troszczę, w rzeczywistości jednak przypatrywałem się skrajowi lasu. Upłynęło pięć minut, potem dziesięć, wreszcie nawet pół godziny. Zacząłem się już niepokoić o Winnetou. Wiedziałem, jak trudne jest podchodzenie w takich warunkach i jak powoli to się odbywa, gdy się ma do czynienia z nieprzyjacielem posiadającym bystre zmysły. Na- reszcie usłyszałem kroki z tej strony, w którą udał się Apacz z końmi. Odwróciwszy lekko głowę, ujrzałem go z daleka, owiniętego znowu w koc, co świadczyło o tym, że unieszkodliwił już ukrytego nieprzyjaciela. Z ulgą w sercu odwróciłem znów głowę, czekając spokojnie, dopóki nie usiądzie obok mnie. Odgłos kroków zbliżał się coraz bardziej, wreszcie ustał tuż za mną, a jakiś obcy głos zawołał: - A teraz tego! Obejrzawszy się szybko, zobaczyłem wprawdzie koc, ale tym, który się nim owinął, nie był Winnetou, lecz jakiś brodacz, który mi się wydał znajomy. Powiedział owe trzy słowa i zamachnął się na mnie kolbą. Stoczywszy się błyskawicznie na bok starałem się ujść ciosu, ale było już za późno, bo napastnik dosięgnął mnie, wprawdzie nie w głowę, lecz w kark, a więc w jeszcze niebezpieczniejsze miejsce. Siły mnie opuściły natychmiast, a gdy dostałem jeszcze jeden cios w głowę, straciłem przytomność. Musiałem w tym stanie przeleżeć pięć lub sześć godzin, gdyż kiedy znowu przyszedłem do siebie i po długim wysiłku zdołałem podnieść powieki, szarzał już świt. Oczy zamknęły mi się zaraz ponownie i zapadłem w jakiś dziwny stan - ni to sen, ni to jawa. Zdawało mi się, że umarłem i że przysłuchuję się z wieczności rozmowie prowadzonej nad moimi zwłokami. Nie mogłem jednak zrozumieć poszczególnych słów, dopóki nie odezwał się głos, który by mnie nawet z grobu wywołał. Słowa zaś były następujące: - Ten pies Apacz nie chce nic powiedzieć, a tamtego zabiłem! Jaka szkoda! A tak się cieszyłem, że go dostanę w swe ręce! Chciałem mu dać podwójnie, dziesięciokrotnie odczuć, co to znaczy znaleźć się w mej mocy! Dałbym za to wiele, bardzo wiele, żebym go tylko ogłuszył, a nie zabił! Dźwięk tego głosu po prostu rozdarł mi powieki. Wpatrzyłem się w tego mężczyznę - którego z powodu gęstego zarostu, jaki teraz nosił, w pierwszej chwili nie poznałem - śmiertelnie umęczonym spojrzeniem. To przerażające wrażenie będzie dla każdego zrozumiałe, gdy powiem, że zobaczyłem... Santera! Santera we własnej osobie siedzącego naprzeciwko mnie! Starałem się znów zamknąć oczy, aby nie pokazać po sobie, że żyję, ale to mi się już nie udało. Nie, nie mogłem tego zrobić, chociaż przedtem powieki same opadały mi ciężko na oczy. Patrzyłem nieustannie na Santera nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku, dopóki tego nie zauważył. Zerwał się i zawołał z promieniejącą z radości twarzą: - On żyje, żyje! Czy widzicie, że otworzył oczy? Zobaczymy zaraz, czy się mylę, czy nie. Zwrócił się do mnie z zapytaniem, a gdy nie odpowiedziałem mu od razu, ukląkł obok mnie, porwał za kołnierz i zaczął mną szarpać na wszystkie strony tak, że głowa moja uderzała o kamienie, których było tu pełno. Nie mogłem się bronić, gdyż byłem cały bardzo silnie skrępowany. Równocześnie Santer ryczał: - Czy będziesz odpowiadał, psie! Widzę, że żyjesz, że jesteś przytomny, że możesz mówić. Jeśli będziesz dalej milczał, to ja ci usta otworzę! Podczas tego szarpania na różne strony, głowa moja znalazła się przez chwilę w takim położeniu, że mogłem rzucić okiem w bok. Ujrzałem Winnetou leżącego na ziemi i związanego w kabłąk. Położenie takie sprawiałoby wielki ból nawet cyrkowemu akrobacie. Co on musiał wycierpieć! Kto wie, czy już od kilku godzin nie był tak nieludzko skrępowany. Zobaczyłem także rzekomego Wartona z jego synem i bratankiem. Rollinsa nie było między nimi. - Będziesz więc mówił? - krzyknął Santer groźnie. - Czy mam ci język nożem rozwiązać? Chcę wiedzieć, czy mnie znasz, czy wiesz, kto jestem, i czy słyszysz, co mówię! Dalsze milczenie na nic by się nie przydało, lecz nawet pogorszyłoby nasze położenie. Już choćby ze względu na Winnetou nie należało okazywać uporu. Nie byłem oczywiście pewny, czy zdołam mówić. Spróbowałem jednak; próba się udała, jakkolwiek mówiłem jeszcze słabym i bełkotliwym głosem: - Poznaję was. Jesteście Santer. - Tak, tak! Więc mnie poznajesz? - śmiał mi się szyderczo w oczy. - Ogromnie się chyba cieszysz? Jesteś zachwycony moim widokiem tutaj? Wspaniała, niezrównana, radosna niespodzianka! Nieprawdaż? Zawahałem się z odpowiedzią na to złośliwe pytanie, on zaś wydobył nóż, przyłożył mi ostrze do piersi i zagroził: - Czy potwierdzisz natychmiast głośno moje pytanie? Bo w przeciwnym razie wbiję ci nóż w piersi! Wtem Winnetou, pomimo swego bólu, rzucił mi przestrogę: - Mój brat Old Shatterhand nie potwierdzi tego, lecz raczej da się zakłuć nożem! - Milcz, psie! - ryknął nań Santer. - Jeśli wymówisz jeszcze słowo, to naciągniemy ci pęta tak mocno, że ci kości popękają. A zatem, Old Shatterhandzie, mój przyjacielu, którego kocham z całego serca, prawda, że jesteś zachwycony moim widokiem? - Tak - odrzekłem głośno i pewnie mimo przestrogi Apacza. - Czy słyszycie? Słyszeliście? - skrzywił się w uśmiechu Santer do towarzyszy. - Old Shatterhand, ten sławny, niezwyciężony Old Shatterhand z obawy przed moim nożem jak mały chłopak przyznaje, iż raduje się z widoku mojej osoby! Czy poprzedni mój stan nie był tak zły, jak przypuszczałem, czy też szyderstwo tego łotra wywołało we mnie taką zmianę, dość że głowa przestała mnie boleć, jak gdybym nigdy nie dostał uderzenia kolbą, i zupełnie pewny siebie odrzekłem, śmiejąc mu się w oczy: - Mylicie się grubo. Nie powiedziałem "tak" ze strachu przed waszym nożem. - Nie? A dlaczegoż? - Bo to jest prawda. Cieszę się istotnie, że was znów widzę po tak długiej rozłące. Jakkolwiek śmiałem się przy tym, odpowiedź moja nie brzmiała bynajmniej ironicznie lub szyderczo, lecz poważnie i z takim wyrazem prawdy, że go to zastanowiło. Cofnął głowę, podniósł brwi, popatrzył na mnie przez kilka chwil badawczo, po czym rzekł: - Jak? Co? Czy dobrze słyszę? Czy moje uderzenia tak wstrząsnęły ci mózg, że majaczysz? Ty cieszysz się rzeczywiście? - Naturalnie! - potwierdziłem. - Do wszystkich diabłów! Gotów bym przypuścić, że ten drab nie żartuje! - Mówię całkiem poważnie! - Wobec tego zwariowałeś, zupełnie zwariowałeś! - Ani mi się śni! Jestem przy zdrowych zmysłach, jak zwykle zresztą. - Naprawdę? W takim razie to zuchwalstwo, bezczelne zuchwalstwo, jakiego jeszcze w życiu nie spotkałem! Człowiecze, ja cię zwiążę w kabłąk tak jak Winnetou i powieszę na drzewie głową na dół, tak że ci krew tryśnie wszystkimi otworami. - Tego nie zrobicie! - Z jakiegoż to powodu miałbym tego nie uczynić? - Jest on wam tak dobrze wiadomy, że ja nie potrzebuję go wam podawać. - Oho! Nie znam takiego powodu. - Pshaw! Mnie nie oszukacie. Powiesicie mnie! Za dziesięć minut skonam, a wy nie dowiecie się nigdy tego, czego chcieliście się ode mnie dowiedzieć. Poznałem po nim, że trafiłem w sedno. Spojrzał na Wartona, potrząsnął głową i ciągnął dalej: - Zdawało nam się, że ten łajdak nie żyje, a tymczasem on nawet przytomności nie stracił, gdyż słyszał wszystkie moje pytania zadane Winnetou, na które ta przeklęta czerwona skóra nie odezwała się ani słowem. - Mylicie się znowu. Byłem rzeczywiście ogłuszony - odpowiedziałem - ale Old Shatterhand ma dość oleju w głowie, aby was przejrzeć na wylot. - Tak? Wobec tego może mi powiesz, czego chcę się od was dowiedzieć! - Dajcie pokój tym dziecinnym niedorzecznościom! Nie dowiecie się o niczym. Przeciwnie, powiadam wam, że cieszę się tym spotkaniem nadzwyczajnie. Tęskniliśmy za wami tak długo i nadaremnie, że teraz radość nasza musi być szczera i bardzo serdeczna. Mamy więc was nareszcie! Santer wpatrywał się we mnie przez długą chwilę jak urzeczony, potem cisnął mi przekleństwo nie do powtórzenia i krzyknął; - Łotrze, bądź zadowolony, że cię uważam za obłąkanego, gdyż jeślibym wiedział, że mówisz tak przy zdrowych zmysłach i z pełną świadomością znaczenia swych słów, przekonałbym cię tysiącem męczarni, że nie pozwalam z sobą żartować. Pobłażam ci zatem i chcę spokojnie z tobą pomówić. Jeśli jednak nie będziesz odpowiadał szczerze i dobrowolnie, to spodziewaj się takiej śmierci, jaką nikt jeszcze dotychczas nie umarł! Usiadł przede mną i spoglądał przez chwilę w dal w zamyśleniu, a potem podjął na nowo badanie: - Obydwaj uważacie siebie za nadzwyczajnie mądrych, za najmędrszych na całym Dzikim Zachodzie, ale jacy głupi, jacy nieskończenie głupi jesteście w istocie! Winnetou poszedł za mną! Czy mnie pochwycił? Każdy inny na jego miejscu nie pokazałby się ludziom ze wstydu! A teraz, czy przyznasz, że wczoraj wieczorem widzieliście moje oczy? Potwierdziłem to pytanie. - Winnetou chciał do mnie strzelić? - Tak jest, - Spostrzegłem to i zniknąłem natychmiast. Wtedy on odszedł, aby mnie podejść. Prawda? - Najzupełniejsza! - Mnie podejść, cha! cha! cha! Wszak wiedziałem, że mnie spostrzeżono, każde dziecko powiedziałoby to sobie. Aby się mimo to pokusić o podejście mnie, na to potrzeba bezdennej głupoty! Zasłużyliście rzeczywiście na baty. Zamiast on mnie, podszedłem ja jego i powaliłem jednym uderzeniem kolby. Następnie wziąłem na siebie jego koc i zabrałem się do ciebie. Co sobie pomyślałeś ujrzawszy mnie zamiast Apacza? - Ucieszyłem się tym. - Czy i cięgami, które dostałeś? Chyba nie! Daliście się wystrychnąć na dudków jak ośmioletni chłopcy, których nawet nie można wyśmiać, lecz raczej żałować należy. Teraz znajdujecie się całkowicie w naszej mocy i nie ma dla was ocalenia, jeśli mnie nie ogarnie łagodniejsze uczucie. Nie jest wykluczone, że będę skłonny do pobłażliwości, ale tylko w jednym wypadku - jeżeli dasz mi szczere wyjaśnienia. Przypatrz się tym trzem mężczyznom! To są moi ludzie. Wysłałem ich, by was wywiedli w pole. Za kogo nas teraz uważasz? Kim i czym on był, tego nie tylko domyślałem się teraz, lecz wiedziałem całkiem dokładnie, ale rozwaga nie pozwoliła mi wyznać tego otwarcie. Powiedziałem więc tylko tyle: - Łotrem byliście zawsze i jesteście nim do dzisiaj. To przekonanie mi wystarcza. - Pięknie! Powiem ci teraz jedno. Na razie przyjmuję spokojnie te obelgi, ale gdy rozmowa nasza się skończy, nastąpi kara. Zapamiętaj to sobie! Przyznam ci się najpierw bez ogródek, że wolimy zbierać aniżeli siać. Siew jest tak męczący, że pozostawiamy go innym; gdzie jednak znajdziemy zbiór, nie wymagający wiele trudu, korzystamy z niego czym prędzej i nie pytamy o to, jak zapatrują się na to ludzie, do których należy pole. Tak postępowaliśmy dotychczas i tak będziemy postępować dalej, dopóki nie zaspokoimy naszych pragnień. - A kiedy to nastąpi? - Może nawet wkrótce. Oto w pobliżu jest pole z pełnym, dojrzałym plonem, który chcemy zebrać. Jeśli nam się to uda, to osiągniemy nasz cel. - Gratuluję! - rzekłem z przekąsem. - Dziękuję - odpowiedział on tak samo. - Ponieważ nam gratulujesz, a więc dobrze nam życzysz, przeto sadzę, że nam pomożesz znaleźć to pole. - Ach, więc nie wiecie nawet jeszcze, gdzie ono leży? - Nie. Wiemy tylko, że niedaleko stąd. - To źle. - Pociesza nas to, że od ciebie dowiemy się o położeniu tego pola. - Bardzo wątpię, czy się wam to uda. - Rzeczywiście? - Tak. - Czemu? - Bo ja nie znam pola, które by się nadawało dla was. - Żartujesz! - Mówię całkiem poważnie! - To ja pomogę twej pamięci. Nie idzie tu o pole w zwyczajnym tego słowa znaczeniu, lecz o schowek, który chcielibyśmy wypróżnić. - Jaki schowek? - Skór i futer. - Hm! I ty utrzymujesz, że ja o nim wiem? - Tak. - Mylisz się prawdopodobnie. - O nie. Wiem, jak sprawy stoją. Przyznasz, że byliście u starego Cornera nad Turkey River? - Byliśmy. - Czego chcieliście od niego? - Odwiedziliśmy go bez żadnego zamiaru. - Nie próbuj mnie wywieść w pole! Spotkałem się z Cornerem po waszym odejściu i dowiedziałem się, kogo szukaliście u niego. - No, kogo? - Pedlara nazwiskiem Bourton. - To stary niepotrzebnie powiedział! - Oczywiście, ale w każdym razie powiedział. Pedlar miał od was kupić bardzo wiele futer. - Od nas? - Nie tyle od was, ile od Old Firehanda, który stoi na czele całej grupy traperów i zgromadził ogromny zapas futer. - Do stu piorunów! To dobrze was pouczono o wszystkim! - Prawda? - zaśmiał się złośliwie, nie zważając na mój ironiczny ton. - Nie zastaliście pedlara, tylko jego pomocnika i zabraliście go z sobą. Ruszyliśmy czym prędzej za wami, by pojmać was i jego, ale ten drab, nazwiskiem Rollins, jak mi się zdaje, uciekł nam niestety, kiedy byliśmy wami zajęci. Nawykły do uważania na wszystko, nawet na najmniejszy drobiazg, dostrzegłem, że mówiąc to zerknął tam, gdzie zobaczyliśmy wczoraj jego oczy. To spojrzenie rzucił mimo woli, nieumyślnie i nieświadomie, toteż zwróciło moją uwagę. Czyżby ten krzak pozostawał w związku z tym, co mówił, a zatem z Rollinsem? Postanowiłem to wybadać, ale nie zwracałem jeszcze oczu w tę stronę, aby Santer tego nie zauważył. Tymczasem on mówił dalej: - Ale to nic nie szkodzi, gdyż Rollinsa nam nie potrzeba. skoro mamy was. Znacie Old Firehanda? - Oczywiście. - I jego schowek? - Również. - Ach, cieszy mnie niezmiernie, że przyznajecie się do wszystkiego tak ochoczo! - Pshaw! Dlaczego miałbym się wypierać czegoś, co jest prawdą? - Well! Wobec tego przypuszczam, że ułatwicie mi bardzo całą sprawę. - Spodziewacie się tego istotnie? - Tak, gdyż uznacie to chyba sami, że najlepszą dla was rzeczą jest powiedzieć mi o wszystkim. - O ile najlepszą? - O tyle, że ulżycie przez to swojemu losowi. - Co wy nazywacie właściwie naszym losem? - Śmierć. Wy znacie mnie, a ja znam was. Wiemy bardzo dobrze, w jakim stosunku do siebie pozostajemy. Kto z nas dostanie się w ręce drugiego, ten przepadł i musi zginąć. Pochwyciłem was, a więc już jest po was. Idzie tylko o to, jaki będzie ten koniec. Zawsze marzyłem o tym, żeby z rozkoszą zadręczyć was powoli na śmierć, teraz jednak, ponieważ chodzi mi o schowek Old Firehanda, porzuciłem te surowe zamiary. - Czegóż od nas żądacie w zamian za obiecaną łagodność? - Powiecie mi, gdzie się ten schowek znajduje, i opiszecie mi go dokładnie. - A co otrzymamy za to? - Szybką śmierć. Dostaniecie kulą w łeb! - Bardzo pięknie! To dowodzi, że macie wprawdzie czułe serce, ale nie macie rozumu. - Jak to? - Aby zginąć lekką i szybką śmiercią, na to wystarczy nam opisać jakiekolwiek bądź miejsce, a wcale niekoniecznie to, na którym wam zależy. - W takim razie uważacie mnie za bardziej nieostrożnego, aniżeli w rzeczywistości jestem. Już ja się tak zabiorę do rzeczy, że wydobędę z was potrzebne wiadomości. Przedtem jednak muszę wiedzieć, czy jesteście skłonni zdradzić mi położenie tego miejsca. - Zdradzić - to jest istotnie właściwe słowo. Pamiętajcie jednak o tym, że Old Shatterhand nie jest zdrajcą. Widzę, że Winnetou także wam nie był posłuszny, może nawet nie dał wam żadnej odpowiedzi, gdyż jest za dumny na to, aby mówić z takimi opryszkami jak wy. Ja jednak mówiłem z wami z pewnym zamiarem. - Zamiarem? A to jakim? Przy tym zapytaniu spojrzał mi w twarz z wielkim zaciekawieniem. - To dla was teraz obojętne. Dowiecie się o tym później i beze mnie. Santer odzywał się dotychczas stosunkowo uprzejmiej, a nadto wyrażał się już nie przez "ty", lecz "wy". Teraz zaś wybuchnął znowu gwałtownie: - A więc i ty się chcesz wzbraniać? - Rozumie się. - I nic nie powiedzieć? - Ani słowa! - W takim razie zwiążemy ciebie tak samo w kabłąk jak Winnetou. - Nic nie mam przeciwko temu. - I zamęczymy was na śmierć! - To wam się na nic nie przyda. - Tak sądzisz? A ja ci powiadam, że schowek w każdym razie znajdziemy! - Chyba przez ślepy przypadek, ale wtedy będzie za późno. Jeśli bowiem nie wrócimy do pewnego czasu, Old Firehand nabierze podejrzenia i opróżni schowek. Tak się z nim umówiliśmy. Opryszek patrzył przed siebie w ponurym zamyśleniu, bawiąc się przy tym nożem, co jednak nie było już w tej chwili dla mnie niebezpieczne. Przejrzałem go i jego podwójny plan. Pierwsza połowa się nie udała, musiał więc przystąpić do drugiej. Usiłował nie okazać swojego zakłopotania, lecz bezskutecznie. Sprawa przedstawiała się następująco: Santer chciał pozbawić nas życia i zarazem zabrać skarby Old Firehanda, ale te ostatnie posiadały dlań większą wartość aniżeli zaspokojenie nienawiści do nas. Byłby nas nawet wypuścił, byleby pozyskać skarby, gdyby się inaczej nie dało. Toteż bez uczucia trwogi, a nawet niepokoju, czekałem na to, co nastąpi. Nareszcie podniósł Santer znowu głowę i zapytał; - Nie zdradzisz mi więc nic? - Nie. - A jeśli natychmiast przypłacicie to życiem? - Tym bardziej nie, gdyż szybka śmierć jest daleko lepsza od śmierci pełnej mąk. - Well! Ja cię jeszcze zmuszę do posłuszeństwa! Zobaczymy, czy masz ciało tak samo nieczułe jak Apacz. Dał znak trzem swoim towarzyszom. Ci wstali, dźwignęli mnie z ziemi i zanieśli tam, gdzie leżał Winnetou. Przy tej sposobności udało mi się spojrzeć w tę stronę, gdzie zobaczyliśmy wczoraj oczy Santera. Mój domysł był słuszny: tam bowiem leżał ukryty człowiek. Aby zobaczyć, co się ze mną dzieje, człowiek ów wysunął nieco głowę spomiędzy gałęzi i wydało mi się, że poznaję twarz Rollinsa. Krótko mówiąc, związali mnie także w kabłąk. Tak leżeliśmy obaj z Winnetou przez pełne trzy godziny, nie rzekłszy do siebie ani słowa, nie okazawszy naszym prześladowcom ani śladu bólu, nie zdradziwszy cierpienia ani jednym głębszym westchnieniem, ani jednym skrzywieniem twarzy. Co kwadrans podchodził do nas Santer i pytał, czy wskażemy mu drogę do schowka Old Firehanda, ale nie dostawał żadnej odpowiedzi. Wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby chodziło o to, kto ma więcej cierpliwości - on czy my. Winnetou znał i rozumiał oczywiście nasze położenie tak samo jak ja. Wtem około południa po jednym z owych daremnych zapytań Santer usiadł obok swoich trzech towarzyszy i zaczął się z nimi po cichu naradzać. Po krótkiej rozmowie rzekł tak głośno, żeśmy to usłyszeli: - Ja także sądzę, że pewnie ukrywa się gdzieś w pobliżu, ponieważ nie udało mu się zabrać z sobą konia. Przeszukajcie raz jeszcze dobrze tę okolicę! Ja zostanę tu, aby pilnować jeńców. Santer miał na myśli Rollinsa, a to, że mówił o tym głośno, sprawiło, że przejrzeliśmy od razu jego zamiar. Chcąc rzeczywiście schwytać kogoś w pobliżu, nie mówi się o tym tak, żeby to doszło do uszu szukanego. Wszyscy trzej oddalili się wziąwszy ze sobą broń. Wtedy Winnetou szepnął do mnie z cicha: - Czy mój brat się domyśla, co się teraz stanie? - Tak. - Złapią Rollinsa i sprowadzą tutaj. - Na pewno. Udają, że to ich wróg, a potem się okaże, że to dobry znajomy Santera. On zapewne wstawi się za nami. - A Santer zgodzi się po długim wahaniu i puści nas wolno. Zrobią zupełnie tak, jak się to dzieje w wielkich wspaniałych domach bladych twarzy, zwanych teatrami. - Santer jest oczywiście owym pedlarem, który się zwie teraz Bourton, a Rollins miał nas oddać w jego ręce. Jeśli jednak nie zdradzimy schowka Old Firehanda, będą musieli nas uwolnić, aby potem udać się potajemnie za nami i znaleźć w ten sposób schowek. W tym celu Rollins nie został tutaj, lecz pozornie uciekł, aby go potem mogli schwytać i dać mu sposobność wstawienia się za nami. - Mój brat myśli zupełnie tak samo jak ja. Gdyby Santer był mądry, obszedłby się bez tego wszystkiego. Kazałby Rollinsowi pójść z nami, a potem dowiedziałby się od niego, gdzie szukać Old Firehanda i nas razem z nim. - Santer działał zbyt szybko. Znajdował się pewnie u Siuksów Okananda, kiedy chcieli obrabować osadę Cornera. Jest ich sprzymierzeńcem, a Rollins, jego pomocnik, wziął na siebie rolę szpiega. Usłyszawszy, kim jesteśmy, doniósł o tym Santerowi, a ten widząc, że Siuksowie nie mogą nam zrobić krzywdy, postanowił sam na nas napaść. Rollins pojechał z nami, a tamci trzej pomocnicy musieli pójść naprzód piechotą, za nimi zaś zdążał Santer z końmi. Plan ten powzięli zbyt pospiesznie i bezmyślnie, upojeni nadzieją, że nas wkrótce schwytają.. Nie obliczyli się z tym, że nie jesteśmy na tyle podli, żeby wydać schowek Old Firehanda. Ponieważ zaś chcą koniecznie go znaleźć i ograbić, muszą naprawić popełniony błąd wypusz- czając nas i potajemnie podążając za nami. Bardzo dobrze się stało, że nie wyjawiliśmy Rollinsowi miejsca schowka. Powiedzieliśmy sobie to wszystko, nie poruszając prawie wargami, tak że Santer nic nie zauważył. Siedział zresztą na pół odwrócony od nas i nasłuchiwał w stronę lasu. Po pewnym czasie rozległ się tam jeden okrzyk, w chwilę później drugi, na który odpowiedziały jeszcze dwa głosy. Potem usłyszeliśmy głośny wrzask, zbliżający się szybko, a w końcu ujrzeliśmy trzech Wartonów prowadzących Rollinsa, który się na pozór opierał. - Prowadzicie go? - zawołał do nich Santer zrywając się z ziemi. - Czy nie powiedziałem, że się jeszcze gdzieś w pobliżu znajduje? Zaprowadźcie tego draba do tamtych dwóch jeńców i zwiążcie w kabłąk, jak... Urwał nagłe, poruszył się jakby pod wpływem wielkiej niespodzianki i mówił dalej, jąkając się z radości: - Co... co... cooo? Kto... kto to? Czy dobrze widzę, czy też to tylko podobieństwo? Rollins udał również uradowanego, wyrwał się tamtym trzem podbiegł do Santera i zawołał: - Mr. Santer! To wy? Czy to być może? O, teraz już wszystko dobrze, nic mnie złego nie spotka. - Oczywiście, nic złego wam stać się nie może! A więc ja się nie mylę, wy jesteście Rollins! I to was postanowiłem pochwycić! Kto by przypuszczał, że jesteście identyczni z tym człowiekiem! Służycie więc teraz u pedlara Bourtona? - Tak, mr. Santer. Różnie mi się dotąd powodziło, ale teraz jestem zadowolony. Właśnie uśmiechała mi się sposobność zrobienia doskonałego interesu, lecz niestety wczoraj wieczorem nas... Wtem przerwał. Obaj potrząsnęli sobie ręce jak przyjaciele, którzy się dawno nie widzieli. Naraz zrobił Rollins zdumioną minę, spojrzał na Santera i mówił dalej: - Tak, ale jak to? Czy to wy napadliście na nas, mr. Santer? - W istocie. - Do diabła! Mój najlepszy przyjaciel, któremu kilkakrotnie uratowałem życie, napada na mnie! Jak mogliście się tak pomylić? - Nie pomyliłem się wcale, bo w ogóle was nie widziałem. Drapnęliście przecież czym prędzej. - To prawda. Uważałem, że najlepiej zrobię, jeśli się najpierw sam ukryję, a potem dopomogę do ucieczki tym dżentelmenom, z którymi jechałem. Dlatego nie odszedłem, lecz schowawszy się tutaj, czekałem na stosowną chwilę. Ale co ja widzę! Oni skrępowani, i to w taki sposób? To straszne! Ja nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Ja ich zaraz rozwiążę! Z tymi słowy zwrócił się ku nam, lecz Santer pochwycił go za rękę i odrzekł: - Stójcie, co robicie, mr. Rollins! To moi śmiertelni wrogowie. - Ale moi przyjaciele! - To mnie nic nie obchodzi. Ja mam z nimi rachunek, za który zapłacą życiem. Dlatego napadłem na nich i pojmałem, nie wiedząc oczywiście, że łączy was z nimi znajomość. - Do stu piorunów, to przykra sprawa! Wasi śmiertelni wrogowie? A jednak ja muszę im pomóc. Czy istotnie zawinili wobec was tak strasznie? - Mógłbym im za ich postępowanie dziesięć razy nóż do gardła przyłożyć! - Ale zważcie, kim oni są! - Sądzicie, że ich nie znam? - Winnetou i Old Shatterhand! Takich bohaterów nie zabija się dla byle jakiego powodu! - Właśnie dla nich tym bardziej nie mam litości! - Czy to wasze ostatnie słowo, mr. Santer? - Ostatnie i nieodwołalne! - Nawet jeśli ja się wstawię za nimi? - Nawet wtedy. - Przypomnijcie sobie przecież, co mi zawdzięczacie. Kilka razy życie wara ocaliłem! - Wiem o tym dobrze i pamiętać będę przez całe życie, mr. Rollins. - Czy wiecie, coście mi przyrzekli ostatnim razem? - Co? - Przysięgliście, że spełnicie każde moje życzenie, każdą prośbę. - Hm! Zdaje mi się, że tak było. - A jeśli teraz przedłożę wam prośbę? - Nie czyńcie tego, bo w tym wypadku musiałbym wam odmówić, a nie chciałbym złamać danego słowa. Zostawcie to sobie na później! - Trudno! Mam tu święte zobowiązania. Chodźcie więc, mr. Santer, i pomówmy z sobą! Wziął go za rękę i odciągnął trochę na bok. Obaj stanęli i rozmawiali z sobą, gestykulując gwałtownie, ale my niczego nie mogliśmy zrozumieć. W sumie odegrali tę komedię dość dobrze. Dalibyśmy się nawet oszukać, gdybyśmy nie byli przekonani o czymś zupełnie innym. Potem Rollins zbliżył się do nas i rzekł; - Mój przyjaciel Santer pozwolił mi przynajmniej ulżyć wam trochę w waszym położeniu, panowie. Widzicie i słyszycie, ile trudu sobie zadaję. Mam jeszcze nadzieję, że mi się uda uwolnić was zupełnie. To mówiąc rozluźnił nasze więzy o tyle, że nie byliśmy już skrępowani w kabłąk, a potem powrócił do Santera, aby w dalszym ciągu wstawiać się za nami. Po dłuższym czasie podeszli ku nam obydwaj, a Santer przemówił w następujący sposób; - Zdaje się, że sam diabeł opiekuje się wami. Dałem raz temu dżentelmenowi przyrzeczenie, na które on się teraz powołuje, nie chcąc w żaden sposób ustąpić. Dla niego popełnię największe głupstwo w mym życiu i puszczę was wolno, ale wszystko, co macie z sobą, a więc i broń, zostaje moją własnością. Winnetou nie odpowiedział na to ani słowa i ja również. - No? Czy zdumienie nad moją wspaniałomyślnością odjęło wam mowę? Gdy i na to nie było odpowiedzi Rollins rzekł: - Naturalnie, że oniemieli wobec tej łaski. Zaraz ich rozwiążę. Sięgnął ręką do moich więzów. - Dajcie pokój! - rzekłem. - Zostawcie te rzemienie, jak są, mr. Rollins! - Czy diabeł was opętał? Dlaczego? - Albo wszystko, albo nic! - Co to znaczy? - Po co nam wolność bez broni i mienia? - Czy to możliwe? Czy to do pomyślenia? - Niech sobie inni myślą inaczej. Winnetou i ja nie pójdziemy bez tego, co do nas należy. Wolimy umrzeć aniżeli rozstać się z bronią. - Ależ, cieszcie się, że... - Milczcie! - przerwałem mu. - Znacie już nasze zapatrywanie i nikt go zmienić nie zdoła! - Tam do licha! Ja pragnę was ocalić, a muszę przyjąć taką odprawę! Odciągnął znów Santera, aby się naradzić, co dalej czynić, a do tej narady powołano także Wartonów. - Mój brat dobrze zrobił - szepnął mi Winnetou. - To pewne, że spełnią waszą wolę, gdyż sądzą, że później i tak wszystko dostaną z powrotem. Spodziewałem się tego także. Oczywiście Santer musiał się jeszcze przez pewien czas pozornie ociągać, ale w końcu podeszli wszyscy do nas, a Santer oświadczył: - Macie niezwykłe szczęście! Słowo dane niegdyś przeze mnie zmusza mnie dziś do czynu, który byłby szaleństwem w innym wypadku. Będziecie się ze mnie śmiać, ale przysięgam, że to ja śmiać się będę na końcu. Przekonacie się o tym prędzej, aniżeli się spodziewacie. A teraz posłuchajcie, co ułożyliśmy w tej sprawie! Zatrzymał się, aby dodać wagi swym słowom i mówił dalej: - Puszczam was wolno tym razem i oddaję wszystko, co do was należy, ale będziecie aż do wieczora przywiązani tu do tych drzew, żebyście mogli nas ścigać dopiero jutro rano. Odjeżdżamy teraz tam, skąd przybyliśmy, i zabieramy z sobą mr. Rollinsa, aby was nie odwiązał przedwcześnie. Pozwolimy mu jednak powrócić o zmroku. Zawdzięczacie mu życie, starajcie się więc odpłacić mu za to! Tak zakończyły się układy. Przywiązano nas do dwu drzew stojących obok siebie, a konie nasze w pobliżu, obok nas zaś położono wszystko, cośmy z sobą mieli. Ucieszyłem się niezmiernie, widząc moją broń leżącą przy mnie! Po czym cała piątka odjechała. Zachowywaliśmy się spokojnie może z godzinę, natężając słuch na każdy szmer. Potem odezwał się do mnie Apacz: - Oni są tu jeszcze, a ruszą za nami, skoro tylko wybierzemy się w drogę. Abyśmy ich nie widzieli, puszczą nas dopiero wieczorem. Musimy koniecznie schwytać Santera. Jak zdaniem mego brata najpewniej dałoby się to uczynić? - W każdym razie nie należy go wabić aż do Old Firehanda. - Oczywiście. Będziemy jechali przez całą noc i dzień i wieczorem może staniemy w "warowni". Ale przedtem się zatrzymamy. Rollins, jadąc za nami, będzie im zostawiał potajemnie znaki, za którymi oni podążą. Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, unieszkodliwimy Rollinsa i cofniemy się pewną część drogi, aby zaczekać na nich na naszym własnym tropie. Czy mój brat Shatterhand zgadza się na ten plan? - Najzupełniej i wydaje mi się jedynie możliwym. Santer jest pewien, że nas dostanie, a tymczasem my go dostaniemy. - Howgh! Winnetou wypowiedział tylko to jedno słowo, ale brzmiało w nim głębokie, nietajone zadowolenie, że ten, którego tak długo nadaremnie szukał, nareszcie wpadnie w jego ręce. Dzień wlókł się do wieczora jak ślimak. Wreszcie się ściemniło, a wtedy usłyszeliśmy tętent kopyt końskich. Był to Rollins. Osadziwszy wierzchowca przed nami, zsiadł i rozwiązał nam pęta. Oczywiście, starał się przedstawić w najkorzystniejszym świetle, jako nasz wybawca, i wmówić w nas, jak daleko musiał jechać z Santerem. Udaliśmy, że mu wierzymy, zapewniając go zarazem o naszej wdzięczności, przy czym jednak unikaliśmy przesadnych wyrażeń. Potem dosiedliśmy koni i odjechaliśmy zwolna. On trzymał się oczywiście za nami. Słyszeliśmy, jak dla pozostawienia bardziej wyraźnych śladów zmuszał od czasu do czasu konia do dreptania na miejscu. Kiedy później zaświecił na niebie księżyc, zauważyliśmy, że zatrzymywał się często w tyle, aby zerwać gałązkę i rzucić ją na drogę. Rano urządziliśmy krótki odpoczynek i w południe drugi, tym razem dłuższy, bo trwający około trzech godzin. Chcieliśmy dopuścić jak najbliżej do siebie Santera, który mógł podążyć za nami dopiero rano. Następnie pojechaliśmy dalej jeszcze ze dwie godziny, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy się na połowie drogi do twierdzy. Wtedy nadszedł czas rozprawienia się z Rollinsem. Stanęliśmy więc i zsiedliśmy z koni. Niewątpliwie zdziwiło go to, bo zapytał, zeskakując z konia: - Czemu przerywamy znowu jazdę, panowie? To już dziś po raz trzeci. Do Old Firehanda już chyba niedaleko. Czy nie lepiej byłoby od razu przebyć całą tę przestrzeń, zamiast rozkładać się tutaj na nocleg? Milczący zwykle Winnetou odpowiedział: - Old Firehanda nie wolno odwiedzać łotrom. - Łotrom? Jak to wódz Apaczów rozumie? - Sądzę, że ty nim jesteś. - Od kiedy to Winnetou jest na tyle niesprawiedliwy i niewdzięczny, że Izy swojego wybawcę? - Wybawcę? Czy myślałeś naprawdę, że oszukasz mnie i Old Shatterhanda? Wiemy już wszystko, wszystko. Santer to pedlar Bourton, a ty jesteś jego szpiegiem. Przez całą drogę zostawiałeś im znaki, aby mogli znaleźć nas i schowek Old Firehanda. Chcesz nas wydać Santerowi i powiadasz, że jesteś naszym wybawcą? Śledziliśmy cię tak, że tego nie zauważyłeś, ale teraz przyszedł czas na nas i na ciebie. Santer upomniał nas, żebyśmy z tobą załatwili rachunki wdzięczności. Teraz właśnie przystępujemy do tego. To mówiąc wyciągnął rękę, by pochwycić Rollinsa, ten jednak pojął, o co chodzi, cofnął się i wskoczył błyskawicznie na siodło, aby umknąć. Równie szybko złapałem jego konia za cugle, ale jeszcze prędzej Winnetou wskoczył za nim na siodło i ujął łotra za kark. Rollins uważał mnie za niebezpieczniejszego wroga dlatego, że trzymałem jego konia, wydobył przeto dwururkowy pistolet, wymierzył do mnie i wypalił. Schyliłem się, a równocześnie Winnetou porwał za broń. Huknęły oba wystrzały, ale mnie nie dosięgły, a w następnej chwili Rollins zleciał na ziemię, zrzucony przez Winnetou z siodła. W pół minuty potem był związany i zakneblowany. Rzemieniami, którymi nas poprzedniego dnia związali, przymocowaliśmy go do drzewa, a jego konia przywiązaliśmy w pobliżu. Po pokonaniu Santera mieliśmy zamiar Rollinsa stąd zabrać. Następnie dosiadłszy znowu koni, cofnęliśmy się kawałek drogi, nie naszym tropem, lecz równolegle do niego, aż dostaliśmy się do widocznych z daleka zarośli, obok których po drugiej stronie prowadziły nasze poprzednie ślady. Santer musiał tamtędy przejeżdżać. Wprowadziwszy konie w te zarośla, usiedliśmy, aby zaczekać na tych, którzy zamierzali na nas napaść. Spodziewaliśmy się ich z zachodu. Ku tej właśnie stronie ciągnęła się niewielka, otwarta preria, dzięki czemu mogliśmy zauważyć Santera, zanim dojechałby do naszej zasadzki. Obliczyliśmy sobie, że musi być już niedaleko za nami. Pozostawało jeszcze półtorej godziny dnia, a do tego czasu, a nawet prędzej, powinien był nas dogonić. Odwinąwszy lassa siedzieliśmy obok siebie przez cały czas w milczeniu, gdyż znając się wzajemnie, nie potrzebowaliśmy umawiać się co do -sposobu wykonania napaści. Nie wątpiliśmy, że pochwycimy Santera l jego trzech towarzyszy. Tymczasem minął jeden kwadrans, drugi i trzeci, a nasze oczekiwanie było daremne. Dopiero po upływie może godziny zauważyłem po południowej stronie prerii jakiś szybko poruszający się przedmiot, a równocześnie rzekł Winnetou, wskazując w tym samym kierunku: - Uff! Jeździec po tamtej stronie. - Zaiste, jeździec. To szczególne! - Uff, uff! Jedzie cwałem w tę stronę, skąd ma nadjechać Santer. Czy mój brat rozpoznaje maść konia? - Zdaje się, że to gniady, a Rollins miał konia gniadego. - Rollins? To nie może być. Jak mógł się wyrwać? Winnetou błysnął oczyma złowrogo. Oddech mu się przyśpieszył, a lekki brąz jego twarzy znacznie pociemniał. Wnet jedrnak Apacz opanował się i rzekł spokojnie: - Zaczekajmy jeszcze kwadrans. Minął i ten czas, jeździec dawno już zniknął, ale Santer nie przybywał, Wówczas poprosił mnie Winnetou: - Niech mój brat pojedzie szybko do Rollinsa i przyniesie mi o nim wiadomość! - A jeżeli tymczasem te cztery draby tu nadciągną? - To Winnetou sam ich pokona. Wyprowadziłem konia z zarośli i pojechałem z powrotem. Przybywszy w dziesięć minut na miejsce, gdzie przywiązaliśmy Rollinsa, nie zastałem ani jego, ani konia. W ciągu następnych pięciu minut zbadałem znalezione tam ślady i powróciłem do Winnetou. Zerwał się jak sprężyna, kiedy mu powiedziałem, że Rollinsa nie ma. - Dokąd pojechał? - Naprzeciwko Santera, aby go ostrzec. - Czy widziałeś ślad idący w tym kierunku? - Tak. - Uff! On widział, że wróciliśmy równolegle do własnego tropu, dlatego trzymał się bardziej strony południowej i okrążył nas, aby nie spotkać się z nami. Dlatego widzieliśmy go na skraju prerii. Ale jak on się wyrwał? Czy widziałeś jakieś ślady? - Owszem. Nadjechał jakiś jeździec ze wschodu i uwolnił go. - Kto to mógł być? Może żołnierz z frontu Rondall? - Nie. Ślady stóp były tak wielkie, że niewątpliwie pochodzić mogły tylko od odwiecznych buciorów indiańskich naszego Sama Hawkensa. Zdaje mi się także, że w śladach konia poznałem kopyta jego Mary. - Uff! Może jeszcze uda nam się pochwycić Santera, chociaż go ostrzeżono. Niech się mój brat Shatterhand śpieszy! Dosiadłszy koni, popędziliśmy co tchu naszym tropem na zachód. Winnetou nie rzekł ani słowa, ale wrzała w nim burza. Po trzykroć biada Santerowi, gdyby go pojmał! Słońce zniknęło już za widnokręgiem. W pięć minut potem preria była już za nami, w trzy minuty wjechaliśmy na trop zbiegłego Rollinsa, łączący się z naszym z lewej strony, a w trzy następne dojechaliśmy do miejsca, gdzie Rollins spotkał się z Santerem i trzema Wartonami. Zauważyliśmy, że zatrzymali się tam tylko na kilka chwil, aby wysłuchać doniesienia Rollinsa, po czym zawrócili czym prędzej. Gdyby pojechali naszym tropem, bylibyśmy ruszyli za nimi od razu, oni jednak byli na tyle mądrzy, że zboczyli w innym kierunku, w którym nie mogliśmy niestety podążyć, gdyż zaraz się ściemniło. Winnetou zawrócił konia, nie mówiąc i tym razem ani słowa i pogalopowaliśmy z powrotem. Jechaliśmy znowu ku wschodowi, najpierw obok miejsca gdzie oczekiwaliśmy pierwotnie Santera, potem obok tego, na którym przywiązaliśmy Rollinsa, a wreszcie skierowaliśmy do "warowni". Santer uszedł nam znowu, ale czy tylko na dziś, czy na zawsze? Pościg trzeba byle rozpocząć nazajutrz rano, skoro tylko da się rozpoznać trop, a należało się spodziewać, że Winnetou podejmie tę wyprawę z całą zawziętością. Księżyc właśnie zaszedł, kiedy dostaliśmy się w pobliże Mankicity i wjechaliśmy w parów, gdzie w zaroślach stała zazwyczaj warta. Był tam i dziś wartownik i zażądał hasła. Na nasz odzew rzekł; - Nie bierzcie mi tego za złe, że pytałem tak ostro! Musimy dzisiaj być ostrożniejsi niż zwykle. - Czemu? - spytałem. - Zdaje się, że coś się święci w pobliżu. - Co takiego? - Nie wiem dobrze. Musiało się jednak coś stać, gdyż mały człowiek, zwany Sam Hawkens, powróciwszy do "wartowni", wygłosił długie kazanie. - Czy on wyjeżdżał? - Tak. - I jeszcze ktoś z nim? - Nie, on sam. - A zatem słusznie się domyślałem, że sprytny zazwyczaj Sam popełnił głupstwo i uwolnił Rollinsa. Przejechawszy przez parów i bramę skalną i znalazłszy się w "warowni", dowiedzieliśmy się najpierw, że stan zdrowia Old Firehanda znacznie się pogorszył. Nie było wprawdzie niebezpieczeństwa, wspominam jednak o tym dlatego, że z tego właśnie powodu musiałem rozłączyć się znowu z Winnetou. Winnetou zarzucił koniowi cugle na szyję i poszedł wprost ku obozowemu ognisku, przy którym siedzieli obok Old Firenhanda Sam Hawkens, Harry i oficer z fortu Rondall. Gospodarz otulony był kocami. - Dzięki Bogu! Jesteście! - powitał nas przytłumionym głosem. - Czy znaleźliście pedlara? - Znaleźliśmy i straciliśmy potem - odrzekł Winnetou. - Czy mój brat Hawkens dzisiaj wyjeżdżał? - Tak - odrzekł Sam nie przeczuwając niczego. - Czy mały biały brat wie, czym jest? - Westmanem, jeśli się nie mylę. - Nie. mały brat nie jest westmanem, lecz głupcem, jakiego Winnetou jeszcze nigdy nie widział i nie zobaczy! Howgh! Udzieliwszy w ten sposób Samowi nagany, odwrócił się i odszedł. Takie wyrażenie w ustach spokojnego zwykle i delikatnego Apacza wprawiło oczywiście wszystkich w zdumienie. Powód zrozumiano jednak łatwo, kiedy usiadłem i opowiedziałem, co się nam wydarzyło. Spotkanie Santera i jego ucieczka były wypadkiem tak ważnym, że wobec nich wszystko inne zmalało. Mały Sam odchodził od zmysłów, nadawał sobie najobelżywsze przezwiska, grzebał z furią w krzaczastym zaroście, ale pociechy nie znalazł. Zerwał sobie z głowy perukę, miął ją w najrozmaitsze kształty, lecz i to go nie uspokoiło. W końcu rzucił się z gniewem na ziemię i zawołał: - Winnetou ma słuszność, zupełną słuszność. Jestem największym głupcem, ostatnim greenhornem, jaki być może, i zostanę nim po ostatnie dni mego życia! - Jakże się to mogło .stać, że ten Rollins odzyskał wolność, kochany Samie? - spytałem. - Właśnie przez moją głupotę. Usłyszałem dwa strzały i pojechałem tam, skąd zabrzmiały. Zobaczyłem człowieka przywiązanego do drzewa, a obok konia, jeśli się nie mylę. Zapytałem go, jak się znalazł w tym położeniu, a on zaczął się skarżyć, że jest pedlarem, że jechał do Old Firehanda, ale Indianie nań napadli i przymocowali go do drzewa. - Hm! Jeden rzut oka na ślady mógł dowieść, że obecność Indian była zmyślona. - Słusznie mówicie, ale dziś miałem mój zły dzień, uwolniłem więc tego draba. Chciałem go tu sprowadzić, lecz on wskoczywszy na konia, popędził w przeciwnym kierunku. Zrobiło mi się nieswojo zwłaszcza z powodu Indian, o których wspomniał, dlatego przyjechawszy czym prędzej tutaj, zaleciłem ostrożność, jeśli się nie mylę. Powyrywałbym sobie wszystkie włosy po jednemu, ale ich nie mam, a jeślibym nawet popsuł sobie perukę i przeklął siebie całkowicie, to także nie naprawiłoby już niczego. Ale jutro rano znajdę trop łotra i nie spuszczę go z oka, dopóki wszystkich tych drabów nie pochwycę i nie "zdmuchnę", jakem Sam Hawkens! - Mój brat Sam tego nie zrobi - odezwał się Winnetou, który się zbliżył tymczasem. - Wódz Apaczów sam wyruszy w ślad za mordercą. Biali bracia muszą tu wszyscy pozostać, gdyż możliwe jest, że Santer będzie jeszcze szukał "warowni", by ją ograbić. Potrzeba tu zatem do obrony mądrych i walecznych mężów. Później, gdy się wszyscy nieco uspokoili po tym wypadku i położyli się spać, poszedłem za Winnetou, Koń jego pasł się nad wodą, on sam zaś rozciągnął się w trawie. Ujrzawszy mnie, powstał, ujął mnie za rękę i rzekł; - Winnetou wie, z czym kochany brat Szarlih do niego przychodzi. Chciałbyś wyruszyć razem ze mną w pogoń za Santerem? - Tak. - Tego zrobić nie możesz. Osłabienie Old Firehanda się wzmogło, syn jego to jeszcze dziecko. Sam Hawkens się starzeje, jak to sam dzisiaj widziałeś, a żołnierzy z fortu należy uważać za obcych. Old Firehand potrzebuje cię bardziej niż ja. Ja sam, bez pomocy, popędzę za Santerem. Co by się stało, gdyby Santer, zebrawszy sobie zgraję pomocników, wtargnął tutaj? Okaż mi swoją miłość w ten sposób, że dopilnujesz Old Firehanda! Czy spełnisz tę prośbę brata Winnetou? Z ogromnym trudem przyszło mi zgodzić się na rozłąkę, ale Apacz nastawa! na mnie dopóty, dopóki nie ustąpiłem. Old Firehand rzeczywiście bardziej mnie potrzebował niż on. Mimo wszystko jednak postanowiłem odprowadzić przyjaciela część drogi. Gwiazda poranna świeciła jeszcze jasno, kiedy wjechaliśmy razem w las, a o świcie zatrzymaliśmy się w miejscu, skąd zawróciliśmy wczoraj z nowego tropu Santera. Bystre oko Apacza rozpoznało go jeszcze. - Tu się pożegnamy - rzekł schylając się ku mnie z konia i obejmując mnie ręką. - Wielki Duch każe nam się rozstać, ale połączy nas znowu w swoim czasie, gdyż Old Shatterhand i Winnetou nie mogą żyć z dala od siebie. Mnie pędzi nieprzyjaźń, a ciebie zatrzymuje tu przyjaźń. Ale miłość znowu mnie z tobą połączy. Howgh! Pocałował mnie, krzyknął donośnie na konia i popędził tak, że jego długie, wspaniałe włosy powiewały jak grzywa. Patrzałem za nim, dopóki nie zniknął mi z oczu. Czy dopędzisz wroga? I kiedy cię znów zobaczę, mój drogi, kochany Winnetou?...